Total Drama Mix
by Ways
Summary: What happens when Andres signs himself and the entire cast of Violetta up for Total Drama? A wonderful Wonderful competition filled with comedy, romance and danger! Want to know more? Find out in Total Drama Mix! Collaboration with Ways' Sister
1. Prologue: Andres Idiot of the Year

**Welcome to Total Drama Mix! Written by Ways and his sister which I'm calling She-Ways –ow, she just hit me- she'll go by Tasha instead… So basically this is another season of Total Drama with the cast of Violetta, as for the Violetta if you don't know the show you can treat them OC's they're pretty easy to figure out. So without further ado let's begin with the prologue.**

**The names are written as they would be in English, as this is a Spanish show.**

**Oh and for those of you who don't know the characters of Violetta I'll describe them and the Total Drama characters next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Ways or She-Wa- OW! I mean Tasha own Violetta or Total Drama. If we did then Season 2 of Violetta would already be out where we live.**

**This chapter was named by Tasha.**

**Total Drama Mix**

**Prologue:**

**Andres: Idiot of the Year**

"_Let's sing for love!" _They all lifted their hands in the air and Violetta did her cliché Mary Sue-ish wink. The audience then cheered at their incredible performance.

When the lights finally came down all of them ran back stage whooping and cheering at how amazing they did.

"That was so amazing!" Violetta shrieked, clearly awestruck by how incredible it was to sing.

Maxi jumped up in the air. "Completely awesome!"

Braco nodded. "Yes even the mighty brown bear would be awestruck by such a performance."

Everyone turned to the brown bear fantic confused by his comment before returning to their celebration.

"Did anyone else feel like they were flying the whole time?" Andres asked.

"Is he high?" Lena asked as she entered the backstage.

"Lena!" Natty shouted, clearly not amused with calling her friend high.

"We're not quite sure." Leon answered.

"Well, glad I can stop pretending to be friends with you losers…" Ludmilla whispered under her breath.

Broadway then nudged his girlfriend. "Come on Camilla let's go celebrate in my apartment."

"Awesome." The girl winked at him.

"Yeah, let's all go!" Andres smiled, skipping off with them.

"I think they want to be alone…" Tomas laughed grabbing him so that he wouldn't follow them.

"Okay," Andres smiled. "But before you go I have to you all something, that you'll love!"

Natty chuckled. "Andres, you didn't have to throw an after party."

"No it's even better!" Andres laughed.

"Well what is it?" Maxi asked the airhead.

"I signed us all up for the next season of Total Drama!" Andres announced.

"What?!" Everyone shouted, clearly surprised with what he said.

"Andres, please tell me you're joking." Maxi begged.

Andres shook his head. "Nope, I sent in applications for each of us and forged your signatures."

"Why?" Camilla asked between clenched teeth, her fist shaking with pure anger.

"I thought it would be fun!" He announced.

"No!" Maxi shouted. "Total Drama is not fun! It is _**HELL**_!"

Lena chuckled, "Sucks for you guys."

"Oh I signed you up too!" Andres said, big ass grin on his face.

"Fuck." She sighed.

"Andres, why would you sign my little sister, who only went to the studio for like a week, to go on the show with us?" Natty asks.

"Because she has like 20 million views on each of the videos she posts on Youtube." He answered.

"Andres," Violetta put her hand on the boy's shoulder, this caused Leon and Tomas to glare at the boy. "Total Drama is only fun to watch, not play."

"I'm surprised," Broadway said. "I would've never expected you to watch Total Drama."

Francesca nodded. "Yeah you're dad would never allow you to watch it."

"Of course not," Violetta answered. "When your dad practically locks you up and doesn't let you do anything fun you learn to watch stuff online. I've never seen an episode of the show on TV. If he knew I watched it he'd kill me."

"What is this Total Drama show anyways?" Ludmilla asked. "I've never seen it before."

"Seriously?" Tomas asked.

"No." Ludmilla answered.

"It's the most internationally watched show on TV." Nappo said. "How could you have not have seen it?"

The self proclaimed supernova scoffed, "It's probably mediocre and isn't worth the time of a Supernova."

"Wow…" Maxi rolled his eyes.

"Even the mighty brown bear has seen the international sensation that is Total Drama. I very much liked Season 1 as the brown bear was seen on multiple occasions." Braco added.

"I liked World Tour." Violetta sighed as if she were day dreaming. "Singing around the world has always been my dream."

"I liked All Stars," Maxi said matter-of-factly. "It was great except for the reset button part."

"Revenge of the Island is where it's at!" Broadway exclaimed.

"Action was good," Nappo said. "I liked the finale with Duncan and Beth."

"Who are they?" Ludmilla asked.

"You'd know if you watched the show Ludmilla." Leon rolled his eyes.

Violetta was about to answer until her phone started vibrating in her pocket. Pulling out the phone she saw that it was Federico, requesting to video chat with her.

"Oh my gosh it's Fede!" Violetta shrieked.

"Answer it!" Francesca exclaimed.

Violetta quickly pressed the green 'Accept Call' button and the Talents 21 winner appeared on the girl's phone.

"Hey guys, great concert!" Federico smiled.

"You saw it?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah, U-Mix was livestreaming it on the internet." He explained.

"Cool." Maxi nodded.

"Oh I signed you up too!" Andres exclaimed.

Federico looked at the boy confused. "Signed me up for what?"

"Andres, you didn't…" Leon sighed.

"Yeah, I did!" He smiled.

"What did he do?" Federico asked, still confused at what the dunderhead had done.

Francesca finally explained to him. "He signed all of us up for Total Drama and apparently he signed you up too."

"Fuck." The boy sighed. "Guess I better go take down the video of me singing 'Paradise.' If I'm going to hell I shouldn't look happy about it."

"Wait…" Violetta thought. "What if we don't get accepted for Total Drama?"

"Talents 21got thirty million views an episode," Leon explained. "And if you remember Lindsay came online and wanted me to sing 'Roar.'"

"Oh yeah, I remember that…" Broadway laughed.

***Flashback***

"Welcome back to Talents 21 ask the contestants!" Luca exclaimed into the microphone.

"Let's see who our next caller is!" Luca exclaimed.

The screen next to the panel of eight contestants: Violetta, Maxi, Natty, Francesca, Leon, Tomas, Federico and Ludmilla turned on.

On the screen was a blue eye looking directly into the screen. This caused Natty, Francesca and Tomas to jump in surprise.

"Tyler, Am I doing this right?" A shrill voice.

"No, Lindsay you have to step back so the webcam can see you." Another voice explained.

"Oh…" The shrill voice said in realization. She then moved backwards to show Lindsay on the screen sitting in a room with Tyler in the background. "Hi… I-Mix!" She waved.

"It's U-Mix." Luca explained. "But I do believe we have a celebrity asking a question this time, it's Lindsay from Total Drama!"

"And Tyler!" Tyler calls out from the background.

Luca didn't even wait a beat. "No one cares." The host of Talents 21 told the failed jock.

"Hey!" He shouted back at Luca.

Luca ignored this and returned to Lindsay. "So Lindsay, what's your question."

"Ok, Lukas so this is a question for Lion." She said.

"It's Luca and Leon." Luca corrected her. "But Okay, let's take it over to Leon."

The camera then pointed at Leon. "Hey Lindsay."

"Oh my gosh! Lion's talking to me, that's so hot!" She smiled.

"Hey!" Both Tyler and Violetta shout, despite Violetta not dating him at the time.

"Alright, Lindsay what's your question?" He asked the blonde bimbo.

"Okay, so I was wondering if you could sing Roar by Kitty Purry?" She asked.

Leon gave her a look of confusion, without even bothering to question the accidental name change. "Why?"

"Well because you're Lion and since roar is about a Lion why not?" She answered.

Tyler who was still seeing behind her face palmed

Leon furrowed his brow while Maxi, Tomas, Ludmilla and Natty burst out laughing in contrast to the other three contestants were able to contain their laughter with few chuckles coming out.

"What?" He asked.

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, Sing Roar!"

Maxi and Tomas continued to laugh whereas the others were able to regain their composure.

"First of all my name is Leon! Second of all that is about a tiger!" Leon shouted.

"Oh…" Lindsay smiled. "Okay bye."

Lindsay then got up and left the room on the screen. Everyone then stared at Tyler.

"I-I-I-I-I'm S-sorry." Tyler sputtered as he walked over the computer and turned off the chat.

That put Leon in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

***End Flashback***

"That was funny!" Andres laughed.

Leon huffed. "You weren't even there."

"Yeah, but I watched it online and it was funny." He announced.

"So how do we know we've been accepted for Total Drama?" Francesca asked.

"Oh, Chris McLean told me told me that we were already accepted and that some nice big men would come in and take us to the new Island sometime after the end of the year show."

"Really?" Federico asked.

Violetta then saw a large shadow loom behind the boy. "Fede look out!" She shouted.

"Wha-" The boy was knocked out and dragged away as the chat ended.

"I'm gonna kill you Andres!" Camilla shouted before she too was knocked out by Chef Hatchet.

"Run!" Maxi shouted while grabbing Natty's hand before the two of them were knocked out by Chef Hatchet.

"Yay!" Andres shouted, running over to Chef. "Do me next Mr. Hatchet!"

Chef eyes widened at this before returning to the usual glare. "That kid ain't right…"

"We know!" Everyone who was still conscious shouted.

Chef rolled his eyes before hitting the eager dunderhead with his baseball bat.

Broadway went up to Chef. "Oh you did not just hurt my Cam-" Chef hit him with the baseball bat.

"I am a supernova and should be treated better than these losers!" Ludmilla shouted before she was knocked out.

Napo then laughed at his cousin before being knocked out himself.

Braco shook his head disapprovingly. "The brown bear would not be pleased with your random violence and-"

Braco was then knocked out.

"I'll protect you Violetta!" Both Leon and Tomas shouted.

"That's just sad." Chef rolled his eyes before knocking the both of them out with the bat.

Lena tried to run but the door leading out of backstage was locked. "Damn it!" She shouted before Chef came and knocked her out.

Violetta was crying was in the corner. "Please don't hurt me…"

Chef laughed before knocking her out to.

He then pulled out his cell phone. "Yo, Chris. I got em, what do you want me to do with them now?"

Chef listened for a few seconds before his eyes widened. "What? You want me to drag them all the way to the helicopter? How the hell am I supposed to do that when I already knocked all of them out?"

Chef listened some more before he answered the host again. "What do you mean figure it out myself?"

Chris then hung up and Chef shouted into the phone. "Chris? Chris? Chris?"

Chef then closed his cell phone and grumbled to himself. "Lousy, good for nothing, cheap ass, hair gel obsessed…"

**Well that was fun. 1,800 words isn't bad either. I thought this was gonna be shorter than a 1,000 and now Tasha and I get to have the fun of writing the introductions of fifty-one different contestants. So get ready for the first official episode of Total Drama Mix! Next chapter.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Episode 1: Welcome to Hell Part 1

**Started writing this right after Andres: Idiot of the Year we're writing this chapter. Yep, pretty dope. So let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: Neither me or Tasha own Total Drama or Violetta, if we did Zoey wouldn't have been such an idiot and a Mary Sue in All-Stars.**

**This Chapter was named by Ways.**

**Total Drama Mix**

**Episode 1:**

**Welcome To Hell, Population: 51 Part 1**

"Welcome to Total Drama Mix!" Chris McLean exclaimed from a dock on an island that looked exactly like Wawankwa. "We're here on a brand new island, that looks exactly like the last one so the contestants can feel right at home on Wawankwa 2.0. This season we're going to have everyone who has ever competed playing the game and thirteen new contestants from Studio 21and the reality show Talents 21, which our own Courtney tried to get into! So get ready for all the action, all the romance and all the drama. Right here! Right now! On Total Drama… Mix!"

**Theme Song**

"Now, it's time for the contestants to come in and as a nod to season one of Total Drama we're going to have them all come in on boats." Chris exclaimed.

A boat came in and on it was a boy with spiky dark hair and tanned skin. He wore a blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He had a small smile on his face as the boat sailed into the dock.

"Look it's Mike!" Chris exclaimed as Mike walked onto the dock.

"Hi Chris!" Mike beamed.

"Hey dude, how does it feel to be back?" Chris asked him.

Mike nodded. "It feels great, especially since my personalities are gone!"

Chris sighed. "You don't actually believe they're gone do you?"

"Of course they're gone!" Mike insisted. "We pressed the reset button together and then I was able to defeat Mal."

"Sure, Mike…" Chris rolled his eyes. "Just go stand over there."

"Okay!" Mike smiled.

Just then another boat sailed in and another person walked on the dock. This person had brown hair that was under a forest green toque and wore a sweat shirt and pants of the same color.

"Ezekiel!" Chris shouted. "How does it feel to be completely human again?"

"It feels tight, yo!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

Chris rolls his eyes. "So what do you think about being back on the Island?"

"It feels great!" Ezekiel said. "And this time I'm gonna win it!"

"Don't get hope your hopes up Zeke." Chris said patting the boy's shoulder. "Anyways you can go stand with Mike over there."

"Cool." Ezekiel smiled.

"Hi Zeke, I see you're not feral anymore." Mike greeted him.

Zeke nodded. "Yep and that means I'm gonna win!"

"Well, I'm sure you will Ezekiel!" Mike said trying to be supportive.

"Boring!" Chris shouted. "Oh good, this next contestant is sure to spice things up!"

The girl stepped off of her boat and onto the dock. She had here black hair tied into a short pony tail and had piercing onyx colored eyes, along with that she had a mole. She wore an ocean blue muscle shirt and shorts.

"Eva!" Chris announced. "How does it feel to finally be back?"

Eva walked past him. "No comment."

"Hi Eva!" Mike smiled. "It's good to be competing against you!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna beat you too." Eva rolled her eyes.

"Okay…" Mike rears back a little not wanting to continue the conversation with the fitness buff.

"Oh No!" Chris shouted. "I thought I made sure she wouldn't come!"

Stepping onto the dock was a girl with short brown hair and was wearing a pink parka and blue jeans.

"Yeah, did you know my great Uncle Phillip invented getting rid of people, before that they would never leave! How sad…" Staci announced.

"Hi Staci…" Chris greeted.

Staci nodded. "My cousin twice removed invented saying hi to people, before that people would just walk past each other without greeting. How sad…"

Chris pushed the girl towards the other contestants that had arrived. "Very sad, now go away!"

"Hi Staci…" Mike gave the girl a half hearted greeting.

The girl smiled. "Hi Mike, did you know that my great great grandfather Gary Stu invented reset buttons!"

"Oh really!" Mike said excitedly.

"Yeah," Staci nodded. "Before that people actually learned to deal with their problems, how sad…"

"Fascinating." The next contestant deadpanned as he walked onto the dock. There stood a rather short Indian boy. Along with his dark skin he had dark root brown hair and he wore a maroon sweater with a blue vest over it along with khaki shorts and sneakers.

"Welcome Noah." Chris smirked at the bookworm.

Noah rolled his eyes. "I don't want to speak to you Chris, I specifically told you that I didn't want to be in this stupid show and now I'm forced onto another stupid season."

"Don't you love it?" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure," Noah deadpanned. "Almost as much as I love getting a tooth pulled."

"Killjoy." Chris grumbled as the bookworm passed by him without another word.

Mike smiled at Noah. "Hi Noah!"

"I'm sorry." Noah deadpanned. "I don't talk to anyone so delusional that they'll invent a reset button in their head just to say that their mental disorder is gone."

"But Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba and Mal are gone!" Mike insisted.

"Oh really?" Mike asked.

"Yep." Mike nodded.

Noah then proceeded to stomp on Mike's foot.

This caused the boy to yelp before he let out a sharp gasp. Immediately the boy hunched over, squeezed his right eye shut and let his bottom lip fall as low as he possibly could. "Darn you, whippersnapper! How dare you do something like that back in my day we knew how to respect our elders!"

"I rest my case." Noah rolled his eyes and walked over to Eva who nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Wow…" Staci gaped at the next contestant to step onto the dock.

It was a man who had tanned skin, blue eyes, well stylized dark brown hair and well toned features; he wore a forest green muscle shirt and dark skinny jeans. He gave everyone on the dock his winning smile that only made Staci swoon.

Chris grinned. "Justin! How's it going man?"

"Good." Justin nodded. "Owen isn't on the show again is he? I refuse to compete if he's here."

"We'll just have to see Justin!" Chris laughed.

Justin sighed and walked over to the others. "Hey guys."

"My great grandfather Jacob invented… wow… wow…" Staci was at a loss for words as she looked at Justin.

"Impressive," Noah smirked. "You made Chatty Cathy here shut up."

"What can I say?" Justin flipped his hair. "It's only natural. Isn't that right Eva?"

"Not really." The fitness buff rolled her eyes. "I got over your looks in season 2."

"Yeah, but she hasn't." Justin grinned at the fact that someone was swooning over him for once.

Ezekiel shrugged. "I agree with Eva, I don't see it. Eh."

"You're not supposed to see it Ezekiel." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Here comes the next contestant!" Chris announced as another contestant came onto the dock.

This one was a dark skinned boy who was shorter than everyone, even Noah. He had dark brown eyes and glasses as well as a buzz cut. Along with the glasses he wore a red sweatshirt and yellow shorts.

"Is this an exact replica of the original island?" The boy asked.

"Would you look at that?" Chris asked. "It's the winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island: Cameron, everyone!"

"Hello Chirs," Cameron smiled. "It's so good to be back."

"Great Cameron, why don't you go and talk to everyone else." Chris suggested.

Cameron nodded before going over to the others.

"Hi Cam!" Mike smiled at his friend.

Cameron's smile grew bigger. "Hi Mike, glad to see you got on!"

"Yeah and it's going to be great without my personalities!" Mike exclaimed.

Cameron's smile fell. "Mike, how many times do I have to tell you that they're not gone."

"But they are Cameron!" Mike insisted. "Me and my personalities agreed to press the reset button."

"Yeah, I know Mike, I saw it on tv." Cameron sighed. "But your subconscious invented the reset button in order for you to get back in control for some amount of time, it was able to suppress Mal and allow you to be in most of the control again but now you're in denial that they're still there. Svetlana, Chester, Vito and Manitoba all lied to you about it getting rid of them."

"Thank you," Noah smirked. "Someone else who actually acknowledges the reasons why it can't happen."

"You don't know that Cameron," Mike said. "They don't talk to me anymore so they must be gone!"

"Extreme!" A voice shouted from nowhere.

Everyone looked to see a boy with long brown hair under a red headband and brown eyes standing on top of the boat. Along with that he wore a red track suit. The boy then proceeded to jump off the boat and onto the dock only to make a hole in the dock.

"Tyler everyone!" Chris exclaimed.

The boy then rose from the water.

"I'm okay…" He said before climbing onto the dock only to slip and knock himself out.

"See why I don't talk to him?" Eva asked Noah who only shrugged.

"Why is Tyler knocked out on the floor?" The next person asked.

"What happened to the seven boats that I made sure would drive Sadie, Katie and Staci around the lake before taking them back to the playa." Chris wondered allowed.

"Like rude!" The fat girl with two black pigtails wearing a pink and black striped tube top and pink short shorts that were about five sizes too small for her shouted.

"Hi Sadie…" Chris sighed.

Sadie smiled, completely forgetting about Chris's earlier comment. "Hi Chris!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Just go stand with everyone else."

"Okay." Sadie said before running off and standing with the others.

Chris then looked and saw someone else had arrived. "Oh look Beverly is here!"

The large dark skinned boy rolled his eyes as he wordlessly walked past the host. He wore a large grey sweatshirt, red jean shorts and a red hat that he wore backwards.

"Still a man of few words I see." Chris commented as the next camper arrived.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The new contestant squealed.

She wore the exact same outfit as Sadie only it actually fit her this time and was of dark complexion. She also wore the same pig tails as well.

"Katie's back." Chris sighed as the girl completely ignored the host and ran to Sadie.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie squealed together.

"Great…" Noah rolled his eyes. "The return of the wonder twins."

"They're not all that bad…" Mike tried to be sympathetic behind his cringe.

"Noah's right home dog!" Ezekiel shouted. "They're more annoying than I was in World Tour."

"Shut up!" Eva shouted pulling the two of them apart.

"Thank you Eva." Chris smiled.

"No problem." Eva smirked.

"Uh hello?" A girl with a chestnut brown pony tail, large black rimmed glasses and wore a vest full of various girl scout badges under a green shirt and pink pants. "Can I talk now? I've been waiting here for like ten minutes."

"Really?" Chris asked. "I didn't notice, Beth."

"Thanks Chris…" Beth rolled her eyes.

Chris nodded. "Yep, Beth is here!"

"Hi guys."Beth waved at the other contestants.

"Hi Beth, it's nice to see you competing again." Cameron said with excitement.

Beth smirked, "I'm ready to play again and this time I'm gonna win!"

Ezekiel laughed. "You'll have to get passed me first! Cuz I'm winnin' this season!"

"Sure…" Chris rolled his eyes. Chris then got excited as he pointed at the next boat. "Here comes Scott!"

The boy who stepped onto the dock had slicked back red hair and ocean blue eyes. Along with that he wore a white undershirt, blue jeans and black boots.

"The winner of Total Drama Mix, coming through!" Scott yelled as he shoved past the host.

"Rude…" Chris grumbled.

"You think you're the winner of Total Drama Mix?" Eva asked.

Scott glared at her. "Yeah, I do. What's it to you?"

"Nothing except I'm winning this season!" Eva growled as she clenched her fist at the boy.

"Not a chance," Scott laughed. "I'm winning this season and nothin's getting in my way?"

"I wouldn't say nothing…" A voice scolded Scott causing him to immediately turn towards it in fear.

Standing on the dock was a Latina girl with chocolate brown eyes and wore a white button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up so that it would make cuffs under a grey sweater vest and khaki pants.

"H-H-Hey Courtney…" Scott stammered.

"Whipped." Ezekiel whispered to Noah who nodded with a small smile.

Chris laughed. "Yep, looks like Scourtney's finally here."

"Chris, I would prefer that you do not use that ridiculous shipping name," Courtney told the host, "We are simply Scott and Courtney and will not adopt such a foolish name like Scourtney."

"Exactly!" Scott agreed.

Courtney hushed him. "Quite Scott, the adults are talking."

"Yes, Courtney." Scott sighed with his head hung low.

"As I was saying, we would both appreciate if you did not call us Scourtney as we are both individuals who-"

"Gosh, Courtney no one cares about your individualization from Scott." Another voice said to them.

The next person stepped onto the dock and was a ginger boy who wore glasses and had a face covered in freckles. He wore a blue shirt with a hamburger on it and green pants.

"Thank you, Harold." Chris sighed before he spat on the ground. "Yuck! Never thought I'd be saying that."

"Just go stand over there…" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Harold said walking over to the others.

"Both of you!" Chris shouted at Courtney.

"I have the right to stand next to you if I want to." Courtney scoffed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I have the right to eliminate you here and now if I want to as well, Courtney."

Courtney scoffed before walking going over to stand next to Scott.

The next contestant then stepped on the dock was a girl with silky blonde hair that reached her shoulders and wore white framed sunglasses that hid her eyes. Along with that she wore a pink tank top and white skinny jeans.

"I'm ready to be a star!" She shouted.

"Dakota!" Chris announced. "How does it feel to no longer be a mutant freak?"

Dakota glared at Chris. "Great Chris, but no thanks to you! It was Daddy's money that was able to get me cured."

"Whatever, just go stand next to the others." Chris told her.

Dakota obliged and went to stand with the other contestants.

"Wow…" Ezekiel gawked as he got a good look at the girl. "You're really pretty."

"And I have a boyfriend so back off, prairie feral boy!" Dakota shouted at the homeschool.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Dakota!" Harold shouted before adding his signature, "Gosh!"

The next boat came by only for no one to step off of it.

Chris looked into the boat confused. "What the heck? Where's Izzy?"

The host was stopped as he heard a familiar war cry to be heard from within the island. Chris turned to see the redhead swing on a vine right towards him.

"Shit." Chris breathed under his breath before colliding with the redhead.

The girl in a lime green shirt that showed off the top of her cleavage through a small triangle of open skin along and a green skirt, she had the same color lime green eyes along with her long frizzy, unkempt hair red hair struck a pose from atop the downed host. "Oh yeah, fox style!" She announced.

"What the hell!" Chris shouted from under her. "Get off me, Izzy!"

Izzy stomped on him before cackling like a maniac and running over to the others. Cameron yelped upon seeing the girl and quickly hid behind Mike.

"Noah!" Izzy cheered upon seeing the bookworm. "How are you?"

Noah sighed. "Fine Izzy,"

"YAY!" She cheered.

"It's okay Cam, she won't hurt you." Mike insisted to the fearful boy.

Cameron shook his head. "Maybe not you, but she will hurt me!"

"Oh don't be silly Cameron I don't bite." Izzy insisted. Cameron began to timidly come out from his hiding place before she added. "Much."

Cameron yelped at this and quickly hid behind Mike again.

"Izzy, you shouldn't terrorize Cameron." A new voice insisted. "He's so little."

"Aw… but it's fun!" Izzy said to the surfer girl.

Bridgette sighed as she walked onto the dock. Her emerald green eyes slightly dimming at this as her blonde pony tail followed after her. She wore a blue sweatshirt and khaki pants.

"Bridgette's here." Chris announced.

Eva growled at the girl and Bridgette slightly jumped at this. Eva laughed. "I'll enjoy crushing you."

"SHA-LIGHTNING!" A high pitched voice announced.

"Lightning, everyone!" Chris announced as the Revenge of The Island runner-up stepped onto the dock.

He had chocolate brown skin and his snow white hair shaved into a buzz cut and wore a blue t-shirt with a lightning symbol on it as well as green shorts.

"Sha-Lightning strikes!" Lightning said as he flexed his muscles.

Eva scoffed. "Got something to prove jockstrap?"

"Yeah, I'm twice as buff as you are!" Justin insisted.

"Y'all just jealous cuz the sha-Lightning got farther than the both of y'all and he was a sha-All Star!" Lightning bragged.

"Please," Noah rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have wanted to be in that shitty season even if I was asked to come."

Beth nodded. "Noah's kinda right…"

"Sha-jealous!" Lightning shouted.

Noah was about to answer before he was interrupted by several whoops and hollers.

"Party on!" The voice shouted.

Everyone looked to see a boy with long blonde hair wearing a cowboy hat and wearing an open button down pink shirt that exposed his abs and blue jean shorts.

"Geoff's here." Chris announced.

"Woo-hoo!" He shouted as he jumped off the boat.

Bridgette smiled seeing her boyfriend. "Geoff!" She shouted and ran over to him and they started making out.

"Of course!" Everyone, including Chris shouted.

"Seriously?" A voice asked. "I come to this island only to find Gidgette here sucking face?"

The girl was a lanky Asian with piercing obsidian eyes and long black hair. She wore a maroon tube top along with khaki short shorts.

"Yes!" Chris shouted excited at the competitor who just arrived. "Heather's here!"

Heather scoffed as she came off the boat. "Better believe it."

"Good to see you again, Heather!" Chris smiled at her.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I know you only care because I bring ratings."

"You catch on quickly Heather." Chris laughed. "I like that, go stand with everyone else."

"Whatever." Heather flipped her hair.

Heather then scanned the campers that had already arrived before her eyes landed on Beth. "Ew, who invited you back?" She asked her.

Beth glared at the girl. "I have just as much a right to be here as you do Heather!"

Heather scoffed. "Yeah just as much a right to be here as you did in World Tour and All Stars, not to mention the fact that you were not a guest in Revenge of the Island when even Ezekiel was a guest."

Beth hung her head low. "Hey don't be such a jerk to her, Heather!" Cameron spoke up.

Heather laughed. "And you're going to stop me?"

Cameron slightly trembled at this and Heather laughed. "Exactly, shrimp!"

"Ey! Wha's the big idea? Ya'll should pay a lot more attention ta' me!" A familiar jersey accent shouted.

The next girl who stepped on the dock had her hair done up in a pouf and had way too much make up on. Along with that she wore a tight purple shirt and skinny jeans.

"Anne Maria's back!" Chris announced.

Anne Maria walked on to the dock and continued spraying her hair spray.

Harold then starts to hack and cough in the presence of the hair spray. "Gosh, Anne Maria! I've already told you not to do that in my presence. Curse you for your insensitivity towards other people's allergies! Gosh!"

"Whateva." The Jersey Shore reject rolled her eyes.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Can we bring someone else in now?"

And speak of the devil a large boy stepped onto the dock. He had greasy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a large white shirt with a blue Canadian maple leaf on his stomach along with green shorts.

"Hey guys!" The boy said to everyone.

Chris cheered. "Owen's here everyone!"

"Owen!" The campers cheered with the exception of Noah, Heather, Tyler, Eva, Courtney, B, Bridgette and Geoff. Of course Tyler was still knocked out and Bridgette and Geoff were still making out.

"Wow, I really missed this place…" Owen sniffed. "It looks just like the old island, thanks Chris!"

Chris smiled. "Thank you, someone who actually appreciates my hard work."

"No problem." Owen smiled pointing back at the host.

Chris nodded. "Now go stand with the others."

"Woo Hoo!" Owen cheered running over to the other contestants.

"Hey guys!" Owen cheered.

Beth smiled at the chubby boy. "Hi Owen."

"Hey Beth, nice to see you again." Owen enveloped the girl in a massive bear hug. "I remember the days when we were on the Grips, good times!"

Beth laughed at this before Owen put her down and went over to some of the ROTI contestants. "Cameron! It's good to see you again fellow winner!"

Cameron chuckled as well. "Good to see you too Owen."

"How did these two win Total Drama?" Eva whispered to Ezekiel.

The prairie boy nodded. "I know right! I should've won. Both of their seasons too."

Noah rolled his eyes at the home school's comment before being enveloped in a bear hug of his own from Owen.

Owen laughed. "Noah, buddy I missed you!"

Noah patted the boy's head. "I missed you to Owen."

"Weee!" Izzy cheered as she landed on Owen's head. "It ain't a party till Izzy's here!"

"Izzy!" Owen smiled.

"Owen, I missed you!" Izzy announced from around the boy's shoulders.

Owen nodded, while still holding a rather annoyed Noah. "I missed you too, Izzy!"

"Come here!" Izzy shouted and grabbed the boy around the fat boy's ears for them to start making out.

"Can you please put me down?" Noah asked not enjoying being in close quarters with the embracing their reimbursed relationship.

Owen then dropped Noah in response.

"Thank you." The bookworm said from where he face planted on the floor.

The next person who stepped on the dock laughed. "Who went and left you on the floor?"

The girl was of average fight and had pale skin and onyx eyes. She wore a little black eye shadow, pale blue lipstick and had streaks of blue in her hair. To top off the appearance she wore a dark shirt that consisted of a pale blue, forest green and obsidian as well as a black skirt, leggings and boots.

"Guess the season 1 finalists have arrived." Chris commented. "It's Gwen!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Don't think I'm happy to be here Chris. I already made up with Courtney so I don't even care about this damn show anymore."

"Too bad!" Chris smirked before pulling out a stack of papers. "You're under contract so I can bring you back whenever I want!"

"Great…" Gwen sighed.

Gwen then walked over to the others and stood next to Courtney who gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Cheer up, Gwen." Courtney tried to cheer her friend up. "Who knows maybe you'll find your special guy this season."

"Yeah right…" Gwen rolled her eyes. "No offense to you or Scott but I am done with Total Drama guys."

"What about Cameron?" Dakota asked. "You kissed him last season."

Cameron shook his head. "Gwen and I are just good friends. She only kissed me in the All Stars because everyone else was kissing and she didn't want to feel awkward."

"Thank you Cameron," Gwen sighed in relief. "You have no idea how many creepy Gwamon shippers have asked me about it."

Cameron nodded. "Duncan and Geoff keep making fun of me about it."

"Aw… Cam you poor thing." A certain redhead said as she hugged the small boy.

"Mary Su-" Chris announced before realizing his blunder and correcting it. "Er… I mean Zoey has arrived!"

The girl hugging Cameron had her red hair tied into two pig tails along with a flower resting in it. She wore a red shirt, heels and khaki pants.

Zoey smiled at him once she released him, "Cheer up Cam, I'm sure Duncan and Geoff will stop."

Eva snorted at that. "Duncan stopping to pick on pipsqueak here, you're kidding right?"

"Well I'm sure if we asked him nicely…" Zoey insisted.

Noah chuckled. "How in the hell did you win season 5?"

"Aw… you watched?" She asked.

Noah face palmed at this.

"You're really that bad?" Justin asked.

Zoey looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're really Mary Sue." Justin answered. "I mean, it's really bad."

Zoey was about to answer before Mike stepped in front of her. "You apologize to her, Justin. That wasn't very nice."

Izzy laughed, still riding on Owen's shoulders. "I'll only apologize when the monkey moon bandits come and take my ice cream."

"What happened?" Tyler asked, finally regaining consciousness.

"More hell at this place, Tyler. That's what." The next contestant answered.

He had sky blue eyes and black hair but the things that set him apart from the rest were his several piercings and his green Mohawk. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it, blue jean shorts and red converse.

"Oh, hey Duncan." Tyler said, still a little dazed.

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "It's my job to introduce people, not yours Tyler!"

"Sorry…" The sporto droned in response.

"Uh hello? What about me?" Duncan asked.

"Oh yeah." Chris remembered. "Go stand with the others."

"Whatever." Duncan rolled his eyes.

He scanned the other contestants before his eyes fell on the ex CIT. He immediately strutted towards her and lazily threw an arm around her. "Hey Princess, missed you these past few months. Have you been avoiding me?"

Courtney shoved the delinquent off of her. "Yeah, I kinda have. I'm dating someone else if you haven't noticed."

"Really, who?" Duncan asked.

"She's dating you!" Scott shouted. "Wait- I mean me!"

Duncan laughed. "This is your replacement? Even Alejandro was a better choice!"

"Hey!" Heather shouted.

Courtney shoved him off of her. "Back off!"

"Whatever, you'll come back eventually." Duncan smirked.

He then slinked over to Gwen. "Hey Pasty, you miss me?"

"No." Gwen answered with a scowl as he pushed him away.

"Uh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh." The next person laughed his incredibly stupid laugh.

This contestant was a chubby boy who wore tiny round glasses, had curly chestnut brown hair and small beard of the same color. He wore a cream colored sweater with yellow, blue and orange stripes running across his stomach and blue jean shorts.

"Sam everyone!" Chris shouted as he walked past him.

Sam smiled as he approached his now non-mutated girlfriend. "Hey Dakota."

"Hi Sammy…" The girl cooed as Sam walked next to her and instead of the make out session everyone expected they simply held hands, grinning at each other.

"Haven't seen you since you left to get the whole Dakotazoid thing fixed." Sam thought back to when she had left. "You look great now."

The girl blushed. "Thanks Sammy, I thought you'd be disappointed when I came back normal."

Sam shook his head. "Nah, you'll always be awesome whether you're a normal girl or a ten foot monster or even a Goomba or a Metalhead. As long as you're with me I'll be happy."

"Awwwww…" Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Bridgette (who stopped making out just to say awwww) and Zoey gushed at Sam's testament of love.

"You're the best." Dakota smiled at him after giving the gamer a kiss on the cheek.

Sam chuckled. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, not really." Chris deadpanned. "That was **BORING!** Somebody else come before I puke."

And with that a new girl stepped onto the dock. She was a heavy set girl with dark brown eye and her hair tied back into a single pony tail. She wore a cream colored shirt that had kumquats across her bust and blue jeans.

"Leshawna in the house baby!" The girl said.

Chris sighed in relief. "Thank you Leshawna, how does it feel to be back?"

"Terrible." Leshawna stated. "I'm only back so I can win the CASH MONEY, none of this stupid drama shit."

Chris smirked. "You can run from it Leshawna, but you can't hide."

"Whateva Chris." Leshawna rolled her eyes and walked over to the others.

She stood next to Lightning. "What's up brotha?" She asked the athlete.

"Sha-not much." Lightning answered. "How 'bout sha-you?"

"I'm good." Leshawna smirked. "Sucks to be on this crappy game doesn't it?"

"Sha-no." Lightning shook his head. "I'm winning this sha-game and won't be beaten by sha-loser weakinglings."

Leshawna laughed. "I guess I'll see you in the finale then."

"Dream on," Heather scoffed. "None of you losers will make it to the finale."

"Seriously Heather?" Leshawna asked. "I thought we were tight now?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Outside of the game, but when we're here everyone is a threat or an enemy unless seen as useful."

"Seriously Heather?" Courtney asked. "It's okay to have a few friends in the game."

"Yeah because that worked out so well for you last season." Heather laughed.

"Better than your immunity idol did." Heather shot back.

Heather scoffed. "Whatever."

"What are we doing again?" A new voice asked.

"Her knockers never get old, eh." Ezekiel whispered to Duncan who couldn't help but nod in agreement.

The girl did have a particularly large bust like Ezekiel said along with sky blue eyes and silky blond hair. She wore a conflicted look on her face as well as a red shirt that 'left little to imagination,' a short skirt and brown cowboy boots.

"Lindsay's back!" Chris smiled, his eyes resting on the girl's chest as she walked by.

"Hi Chip!" Lindsay smiled as she walked past him.

Chris didn't care as he was too busy staring at her rear as she walked towards the others.

"Lindsay!" Tyler shouted, running over to his girlfriend.

Lindsay jumped with glee. "Oh my gosh Tyler!" She ran over to him as well.

Of course Tyler being Tyler tripped and fell face planting on the dock once again. This caused Noah to facepalm.

Lindsay quickly crouched down next to her fallen flame. "Oh my gosh, is he gonna be okay?"

"Oh yes, he'll be fine." The girl with steel grey eyes, pale blond hair and purple lipstick answered. She wore a lime green jacket, a simple grey skirt and leggings of the same color. "His aura was just excited but sadly the hex that was put on him as a child is still in place. I'm glad I'm competing with him, perhaps I can remove it."

"Yeah, sure Dawn…" Noah rolled his eyes. "Tyler has a hex on him and isn't just as uncoordinated as a five legged camel."

"Oh my gosh, you've seen one of those too?" Izzy asked. "I have back when I confronted the space bandits in the Fusionfall Universe with Ed we fought them together."

"What the hell a' ya' tawlkin' about psycho?" Anne Maria asked.

Owen shrugged. "Isn't that one of the wonderful things about Izzy? She always has new and exciting stories to tell."

Dawn simply ignored the comments and answered Noah. "But of course, Tyler was born to be a star athlete but a demon from the ninth star of Trenton cursed him to be like this until he's eighty-one years old."

"Aw… Poor Tyler…" Lindsay sighed, kissing the unconscious boy on the cheek.

"Did somebody nine?" A voice eagerly asked.

The person who had asked the question had wavy black hair, emerald green eyes and wore a long sleeved shirt that was a pale green with a large hand print on it and the sleeves were camo colors along with that he wore green cargo pants.

"You're still on that, Trent?" Gwen asked.

Trent shook his head. "Heh heh, sorry about that it's a force of habit with all these fanfiction writers I always end up some sort of crazy."

"What?" Justin asked.

"You know my uncle -permanently removed from the family- Deebag invented breaking the fourth wall. Before that people wouldn't refer to the world outside the story, how sad." Staci announced.

"No!" Chris shouted. "No breaking or mentioning of the fourth wall this show is on a budget, we only get so much money from U-Mix and the producers and now we gotta go and get the rights to referring the real world!"

Courtney steamed. "What? Chris you don't need to get rights to the real world?"

"Shush Courtney!" Chris hushed the girl.

"Don't be so mean to her," The next contestant said. "What did she ever do to you?"

The boy had caramel colored skin and had beady brown eyes as well as a small beard. Along with that he wore a white beanie a green football jersey with a large D on the front and green cargo shorts.

"You're kidding, right?" Chris asked.

"What _hasn't_ Courtney done to us?" Beth asked the good natured animal lover. "To all of us?"

The others nodded and murmured in agreement, including Scott.

"What!" Courtney shouted. "I haven't done bad things to all of you! I haven't even competed with at least five of you."

"You called me a mutant freak!" Dakota steamed.

"You used me as a human shield!" Sam accused her.

"You're a psychotic ragoholic bitch!" Duncan shouted.

"You claimed you invented ancestry!" Staci screamed.

"You ruin my damn show!" Chris insisted.

"Uh, hello? I run this damn show." Courtney scoffed.

No one bothered commenting as the next camper arrived.

He had his black hair in a crew cut and steely grey eyes. Along with that he wore a green muscle shirt and khaki shorts, along with that he wore dog tags around his neck.

"Corporal Brick McArthur: Reporting for duty!" Brick saluted.

Chris smiled. "At ease soldier now go and join your fellow cast mates."

"Yes sir!" Brick nodded before running off.

Brick then stood next to DJ. "Hey you're the hero from season 4."

"I wouldn't call myself a hero…" Brick shrugged.

DJ shook his head. "Are you kidding? The way you saved Mike, Zoey and Cameron from the mines even though it cost you the win? You're just great man."

"Thanks." Brick smiled at DJ.

Duncan nodded. "Y'know I always wanted to be in the army. It's so cool, all these soldiers get to say "Hoo Ha!" and look so badass."

"I did meet a few guys like that." Brick nodded. "All gung-ho and ready to serve for their country, good soldiers."

"Really?" Duncan smirked. "Hey Brick, do you know any hot soldier chicks who could use a good time?"

Brick flushed red at that. "Uh…"

"I think you guys broke Brick…" The next contestant questioned the still sputtering soldier.

The boy had a gap in his teeth as well as sky blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. He wore a short sleeved striped shirt with a collar and cuffs that stopped just below his elbows and blue jeans.

"Oh nah, he's fine Cody." Duncan rolled his eyes.

Cody shrugged. "Alright then…"

Cameron smiled at him. "Hi Cody it's nice to finally meet you; Gwen and Sierra have told me so much about you!"

"Don't talk to me." Cody scoffed not bothering to even look at the boy.

"What the heck, Cody?" Gwen asked. "Cameron's pretty cool, I thought you would be good friends."

Cody shook his head. "No."

"Why?" Zoey asked him.

"Cameron kissed Gwen!" Cody shouted. "You know how long I've been barking up that tree? Cameron shows up for one season and she kisses him. I've been trying to get that kiss for four seasons!"

"That's just sad." Heather laughed.

"Seriously." Eva nodded.

"It didn't even mean anything!" Cameron shouted.

Gwen nodded. "We only kissed because everyone else kissed. We just didn't wanna feel out of the loop."

Cody just scoffed. "Whatever. The only thing worse would be if Sierra came."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CODYKINS AND CAMMYKINS!" The next contestant cheered.

"Ah!" Both geeks screamed before hiding behind Mike and Gwen.

The next girl who stepped on the dock had caramel colored skin and a single long braid that ran down her back that as dyed purple. She wore a dull yellow tube top and jeans.

She quickly ran to the two boys and tightly wrapped them in each of her arms. "Yay! Now I get to have the both of you together!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cody cried.

Cameron gasped for air. "Somebody help!"

The next contestant chuckled. "Silly Sierra."

"Alejandro! Please help!" Cameron begged.

Cody nodded. "Yeah we'll give you anything!"

"Anything…?" The man stroked his goatee in thought. Alejandro was a tall muscular Latino who had long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a red button down shirt that had the top three buttons open to expose his white undershirt as well as dark wash jeans.

"Yes, anything!" Cameron agreed.

The man smirked before adopting his manipulative tone. "Sierra, perhaps it would be best if you let Cody and Cameron go free. It would be a shame if they were to lose too much oxygen and perish. Then you wouldn't have either of them. Hmm… Chica?"

"OMG you're right!" Sierra released the two boys causing them to scramble away from her. "Thanks Alejandro, I don't know what I would do without my Codycam."

"Well now we won't have to find out. Will we Sierra?" Alejandro smiled.

Sierra nodded in agreement and with that Alejandro walked over to Heather.

"Hola mi amor." Alejandro cooed.

Heather shook her head. "No. You're not getting anything from me until after the competition."

"But we could be a team!" Alejandro insisted. "We would go far together."

Heather scoffed. "And that would be way too obvious."

"Oh," Alejandro sighed.

"An alliance with your girlfriend…" Heather mumbled. "As if he thinks I'm stupid…"

"Move aside maggots!" A new voice shouted. "The winner of Total Drama Mix. Has arrived.

The girl who stepped on the dock had mauve colored eyes and her dirty blond hair in a pixie cut. In addition to that she wore a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Jo, sweet!" Chris smiled. "Another real competitor!"

"Better believe it McLean. And this time I'm gonna win! No stupid bitch or a clever little toothpick are gonna stop me this time." She boasted.

"We'll see about that, Jo." Chris said.

Jo snorted. "You mean you will see, like I said I'm winning."

"Oh I'm terrified." Noah deadpanned.

"Got something to prove string bean?" Jo threatened him with a clenched fist in the bookworm's face.

"Please?" Noah scoffed. "I get threatened every other minute on this show, whatever you have to offer can't possibly be worse than what Heather, Alejandro or Duncan have threatened me with."

Jo growled before moving on to see the still sputtering Brick. "Who went and broke Sir Wets-A-Lot?"

Duncan laughed. "Apparently he can't handle me asking to have sex with his little military friends."

Jo laughed at this.

"YEAH!" Tyler shouted finally waking up again.

"Yay!" Lindsay clapped at the jock's revival.

He chuckled. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, Tyler." Chris answered.

"So is that everyone?" Beth asked.

"Has to be." Eva answered. "This is all of us."

"Not exactly," Sierra quipped. "There's always Blainely."

"Ew…" Heather cringed. "I hope she's not coming back."

"God No." Chris laughed. "That bitch is never coming back on this show."

**Confessional:**

**(Noah)**

"Well at least Chris has shown us that he's not completely brain dead." Noah smirked.

**End Confessional**

"But what about Mr. Coconut?" Owen asked.

Gwen sighed. "No offense Owen, but he died back in season 1."

"But Mr. Cocunut has appeared in many other episodes subsequent to his death. He was even in the All Stars finale!"

"See Gwen, he could compete again." Owen smiled.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You guys really think I'd let a coconut compete again?"

"Aw…" Owen sighed.

"So then that is all of us." Harold said. "The chances of Chris bringing in anyone else in at this point are highly unlikely."

"Well you're wrong we're bringing in thirteen new contestants."

**Confessional:**

**(Scott)**

"Great make the competition even bigger Chris…" Scott scoffed.

**(Sierra)**

Sierra squeed. "New contestants? Yay! I gotta give my blog follows the updates on each and every one of them!" Sierra squeed once again.

**End Confessional**

"You're kidding!" Gwen shouted. "Don't we have a big enough cast already."

"Nope." Chris smirked. "The more the merrier as I always say."

"Do we know these people?" Courtney asks.

Chris shrugged. "Some of you might, but not personally."

"Then who are they?" Heather shouted.

"We have decided to bring in some of the students from the Studio 21, including the eight that were on the show Talents 21!" Chris announced.

"I loved Talents 21!" Sadie, Katie, Beth, Bridgette, Lindsay, Sierra, Mike, Dakota, Zoey, Dawn and surprisingly Duncan exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked looking at Duncan.

"I mean, that's the name of this porno I watch." He quickly covered up his blunder, no one could know that he was a closet fan of the show.

"Great… Now I gotta edit out Duncan saying he watches porn." Chris sighed.

"You're welcome, Chris." Duncan smirked.

"So yep, the contestants of Studio 21 will be coming." Chris explained. "Aren't you excited?"

"Is that why U-Mix is sponsoring the show?" Sierra asked.

Chris nodded. "Yep, once they heard the kids from Talents 21 were coming they gladly chipped in."

"I should've won Talents 21 and everyone knows it." Courtney scoffed.

Scott sighed, patting his girlfriend's hand. "We know, Courtney."

"What is she bitching about now?" Duncan asked.

"Oh Courtney auditioned for Talents 21 back in the day." Chris answered.

"Can we see?" Ezekiel asked.

"No." Courtney

"Well, I was just gonna mention it…" Chris started. "But since Courtney doesn't want us to see we all will!"

And with that Chef rolled a TV onto the dock that showed the footage.

***Television***

Courtney was on the stage with the screen behind her and a microphone in her hand. She smirked as the music started.

"_Don't you put a limit on desire, no._

_When you want to be a star!"_

"Wow she's really good." Pablo whispered to Gregorio who ignored him.

Rafa nodded. "She should definitely be in our top eight."

Gregorio was silently writing his own points for the CIT but couldn't help but give her a high score, she sang very well.

"_As for me there's only one fire, oh_

_This girl here's goin' far."_

Angie who was watching from next to the judging panel couldn't help but be bothered about something about Courtney, she just couldn't figure it out.

"_And can't you see that I will never be the one who comes last?_

_So you just better face reality fa-a-a—a-ast!"_

"Wait, does she even go to the studio?" Angie asked.

Rafa started laughing.

"_Some of us have the l-"_

"Unacceptable!" Gregorio shouted interrupting Courtney's song. "You cannot enter the contest if you are not a member of the _stoodio!"_

Courtney glared at the Director of Studio 21. "Excuse me but it's very rude for you to interrupt me while I'm singing!"

"Ms. Black, is it?" Gregorio ask only for Courtney

"Yes…" Courtney hissed.

"As the director of this fine establishment it is my duty to tell you that you are unable to compete for this compentition; as you are not a _student_ at the _stoodio_." Gregorio chastised the girl, ice in his breath.

Courtney ignored Gregorio and continued singing.

"_Some are just meant to go!_

_Everywhere you walk you'll walk you-"_

"**YOU GET OFF OF MY DAMN STAGE!" **Gregorio shouted as he stood up behind the judging panel.

"**HOW ABOUT YOU LET ME FINISH MY GOD DAMN SONG FIRST!" **Courtney snapped back at him.

"**YOU ARE NOT A STUDENT HERE AND SHOULD BE ESCORTED OUT OF THE PREMISES!"** Gregorio shouted back at her.

"**WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND TRY!" **Courtney challenged the director.

"**I AM THE DIRECTOR OF THE STUDIO AND DO NOT CONCERN MYSELF WITH SUCH AFFAIRS!" **Gregorio shouted and turned to Pablo. "Therefore, Pablo will take you away."

Pablo rolled his eyes. "Of course…" He deadpanned. He then got up and grabbed Courtney's arm.

"**AT LEAST I'M NOT A DAMN PEACOCK!" **Courtney shouted at him.

"What do you mean?"Gregorio asked.

"**LOOK AT YOUR DAMN FOREHEAD! THERE ARE SO MANY SPOTS THERE YOU COULD BE TRANQUILIZED AND SENT TO A ZOO BECAUSE PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE SOME ANIMAL!" **Courtney shouted at him.

Pablo couldn't help but laugh as he carried her out of the room kicking and screaming.

***END BROADCAST***

**Confessional**

**(Noah)**

"Why am I not surprised?" Noah rolled his eyes.

**(Heather)**

Heather laughed uncontrollably.

**(Eva)**

Eva snorted.

**(Scott)**

Scott chuckled. "Okay don't tell Courtney I laughed."

**(Duncan)**

Duncan rolls his eyes. "Never saw that on the web coverage." His eyes widen in realization. "Not that, I watched Talents 21, or anything…"

Duncan then lunged for the camera. "I want the tape!"

He desperately struggled with it. "Gimme the tape!"

Still not opening it he growled. "Screw it!" Duncan then took out his switch blade and stabbed the side of the camera causing it to short circuit.

**(Chef)**

Chef was then seen fiddling with a new camera. Chef grumbled. "Lousy, good for nothing, punkass, Mohawk lovin-"

**End Confessional**

"So now that we've established that Courtney's ineligible to ever enter any sort of contest that Studio 21 come up with-" Chris started.

Courtney growled at him, as Scott gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's check on our new contestants!" Chris announced.

And with that the television that Chef rolled onto the dock changed to show a boat.

***Violetta Cam***

A girl of average height was seen sleeping on the boat. She had her long brown hair and wore a white shirt and a blue high waisted shirt with a bow on it.

**Confessional:**

**(Cody)**

"I don't know about you, but that new girl is HOT!" Cody smiled with glee.

***End Confessional***

Violetta began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

Violetta finally stood up and took in her surroundings. "Oh no…" She sighed.

"It was all a dream; my dad really did send me to Qatar." She began rocking back and forth. "Now I'm never gonna see Tomas, Leon, Maxi, Nappo, Braco, Francesca, Natty or Camilla again!"

She finally stood up and that's when she took in the Island the boat was heading towards.

"Oh no… this is much worse…" She sighed.

"I take it back…" She stuttered. "I wish last night was a dream…"

***End Violetta Cam***

Chris laughed at the girl's misfortune. "Heh-heh! That was awesome."

Cody sighed. "Poor girl, she'll need some comforting…"

"Don't even think about it Cody!" Sierra growled at him.

Cody pouted as Violetta stepped onto the dock.

"Um, Chris McLean?" Violetta asked.

Chris smirked. "Yeah, but you can call me Chris."

"Right… Um… See I'm uh… Not supposed to be here…" She tried to explain.

Chris laughed. "According to this contract you are!"

"But I never signed it!" Violetta shouted.

"Really?" Chris asked. "Because this looks like your signature."

"But that was my friend Andres!" Violetta insisted.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Violetta, lying about a contract that you signed. And to think you were the innocent little girl who got second place." Chris chastised the girl. "But I guess we were wrong as you wouldn't be capable of lying."

"No!" Violetta shouted. "That's not true!"

Chris still shook his head disapprovingly, "Why don't you take you're lying little ass and meet your fellow contestants."

Violetta sighed and walked over to the others.

"Um… Hi…" Violetta timidly waved at them.

"Hi Violetta, I'm Zoey!" Zoey smiled at her.

**Confessional:**

**(Violetta)**

"I liked Zoey in season 4, she seemed so nice. But I lost all respect for her when she didn't know Mike was Mal for so long last season." Violetta shrugged. "I hope she's not gonna try to be too friendly with me."

**End Confessional**

"Uh hi Zoey…" Violetta smiled.

Mike smiled. "How are you, Violetta? You were great in the reality show."

Violetta smiled. "Oh thanks Mike. You were great in Revenge of The Island."

"What about All Stars?" Zoey asked.

"Well Mal, was a little scary…" Violetta said.

"Well you don't have to worry about Mal or any of the others this season, because I pushed the reset button!" Mike exclaimed.

Violetta coughed, as if she was choking, in pure disgust with what Mike said.

"Is there something wrong Violetta?" Zoey asked.

Noah smirked. "She's clearly disgusted with what Mike just said. I know I was disgusted when I saw it on TV."

"Mike?" Violetta asked.

"Yes, Violetta?" The delusional MPD answered.

"Y-You don't actually think they're gone do you?" She asked him.

Mike nodded. "Of course! I pressed the Reset Button!"

"I'm gonna talk to someone else now…" Violetta said.

"No, we're gonna check on the next cam."

**Lena Cam:**

A girl was sleeping on the boat. She had dirty blond hair that went just her below her shoulders. She wore a purple top with a music note on it and short shorts with black leggings underneath.

The girl slowly rose up, holding her head in pain. "Oh… my aching head…"

She looked at her surroundings. "What the hell am I doing on a boat?"

She then stood up and that's when she saw the island with the mass number of people standing on the dock.

"Oh God…" She sighed.

**End Lena Cam:**

"Hey, haven't I seen her on the internet?" Beth asked.

Chris nodded. "Yep, that's Lena; viral internet sensation with over 20 million hits on Youtube, she is also the sister to Natty another Talents 21 contestant."

"Cool." Leshawna smiled.

Lena's boat finally sailed onto the dock and Chris greeted her. "Lena, what's up?"

Lena glared at Chris. "Don't talk to me, Chris."

Lena then ran over to Violetta, "Vilu, please tell me this is a dream!"

Violetta shook her head. "I don't think so Lena."

"I could always help you check." Duncan smirked.

Lena gave him a questioning look. "How?"

Duncan smirked. "Well, I could always pinch you, y'know right on your nip-"

"Don't touch me." Lena quickly cut him off.

"I like her." Gwen and Courtney smirked at that.

"Oh my gosh, I loved your videos online Lena." Beth praised the girl.

"Thanks." Lena smiled.

Lindsay nodded. "The way you sang 'Destined to Shine' was totes amazing."

"Thanks, Lindsay." Lena thanked the girl.

"Wasn't it amazing Tyler?" Lindsay asked her boyfriend.

Tyler shrugged. "Uh, yeah it was good."

"Thank you Tyler." Lena said.

"No prob…" Tyler chuckled.

**Confessional:**

**(Tyler)**

"Okay so Lindsay made me watch Lena's videos on Youtube and I didn't actually watch them." Tyler confessed. "Don't tell Lindsay or Lena though!"

**End Confessional**

"Let's see the next contestant!" Chris said before turning to the tv and turning on the TV to show the next contestant.

***Leon Cam***

The camera then switched to show a new person on a boat. The well built boy lied unconscious on the floor, he had dark brown hair and wore a dark blue shirt and blue jeans.

The boy rose and sighed. "Ugh… my head…" He mumbled as he held his forehead in pain.

He then looked around at his surroundings and asked "Where am I?"

That's when he saw the island in front of him.

"Aw… Fu-"

**Confessional:**

**(Lindsay)**

Lindsay squeed. "Yay! Lion's coming!"

***End Confessional***

***End Leon Cam***

Leon's boat then sailed in and he stepped off the boat.

Lindsay instantly ran over to the boy instantly. "Oh my gosh it's Lion!"

Sierra squeed "EEEEE! Leon! You were so sweet in the reality show! The way you sacrificed yourself for Violetta was so… sweet!"

"So sweet…" Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Zoey and Dakota swooned.

Leon chuckled. "Thanks girls."

"Do you like have a girlfriend?" Sadie asked.

Leon answered. "Well I-"

Violetta ran over to him, wrapping her arm around him. "Um… guys he's taken!"

"I am?" Leon asked. "I mean. **I AM!"**

**Confessional:**

**(Leon)**

"YES! YES! YES!" Leon cheered. "We're finally going out again, you know how long I've been waiting for this? YES! SUCK ON THAT TOMAS!"

**(Violetta)**

"Okay, so I know it wasn't cool of me to say I'm going out with Leon like that, but a girl's gotta mark her territory, right? Oh my god, I think I'm turning into Ludmila!"

**(Cody)**

"Damn it! Now she's dating this Leon guy! He's so going home first!"

**End Confessional**

Duncan laughed. "Seriously dude? Giving up fame and fortune for a girl? Hahah. Wimp."

"How would you know what he did, Duncan?" Cameron asked.

Duncan's eyes widened.

**Confessional:**

**(Duncan)**

"I don't care what you think I am not a fan of that damn U-Mix show!"

Chris laughed from outside. "How do you know it was sponsored by U-Mix, Duncan?"

Duncan sighed. "Shit…"

**End Confessional**

Duncan gave a nervous chuckle. "Because… the girls just mentioned it, duh! As if I would know about some Fufi reality show, what was it about? Cooking?"

"Singing." Leon corrected him, his arm now around Violetta.

Duncan laughed. "That's so lame."

"Really Duncan, because I've watched Total Drama World Tour and have seen you sing in at least ten episodes." Leon smirked.

"He got you there, dude!" Ezekiel laughed at the delinquent, only to be pushed down by him.

"Let's see who's next!" Chris said and pointed the remote at the television to show the next contestant.

**Napo Cam: **

The next boy was very short, he lie on the boat with his blond hair done up in the front, he wore an obsidian colored short sleeved shirt along with black jeans.

The boy stirred for a moment before rubbing his eyes.

"Oh man, I had the strangest dream…" Nappo sighed, his eyes immediately widened. "Oh no! I missed the final show!"

He jumped up and that's when he saw the island. "Oh… so it wasn't a dream…"

***End Napo Cam***

Nappo then stepped off the boat and onto the dock.

"Welcome to Total Drama, Napoleon!" Chris greeted him.

"Wow…" Beth swooned. "You're name is Napoleon?"

Napo nodded. "Yeah, but I prefer Napo."

"But Napoleon is such a nice name!" Beth argued.

Napo shook his head. "I just like Napo."

"Oh…" Beth sighed.

"Did you know that Napoleon was even shorter than you are," Harold chimed in. "That's why it's called a Napoleon complex, you're known you'd be short."

"How could his parents have known he'd be short?" Trent asked.

Napo nodded. "Thank you!"

"Then your parents idiots, gosh!" Harold shouted.

**Confessional:**

**(Beth)**

"At first I thought that Napo guy was kinda hot, but now I just think he's a jerk."

**(Nappo)**

Napo: "Yeah, already hate Harold…" Nappo rolled his eyes. "And Beth is kinda creepy…"

***End Confessional***

"Time for the next contestant!" Chris announced.

**Tomas Cam:**

The next person to wake up on a boat was of average height. He had his black hair done up and wore an open green jean jacket that exposed the plain white shirt along with medium wash jeans.

His eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He didn't even question the fact that he was on the boat, he just stood up and saw the island that was out in the distant. Tomas just shook his head, sighed and lightly face palmed.

***End Tomas Cam***

Tomas then stepped off the boat and his face immediately brightened when he saw Violetta.

"Violetta!" He cried running over to her.

Leon smirked and put his arm around the girl. "Sorry dude, she's taken."

"Cock block!" Geoff cheered and started laughing hysterically only to be elbowed in the gut by Bridgette. "Ow… come on Bridgy Bear I was only kidding…"

"When did you guys stop making out?" Eva asked them.

Bridgette frowned. "We weren't making out for that long…"

"I think twenty people came as you guys were going at it…" Trent commented.

Bridgette blushed while Geoff smiled.

Tomas just looked at Violetta and Leon in disbelief. "Violetta is that true?"

"I'm sorry Tomas, Leon and just decided to get back together." Violetta answered.

Tomas sighed, "Oh, okay."

"Better luck next time." Leon smirked only to be elbowed by Violetta.

"Well as interesting as this is…" Chris sighed, "Let's just go onto the next contestant…"

And with that, they turned the tv to show the next contestant.

**Braco Cam:**

The next contestant had his dirty blond hair cut into a bowl and wore a lime green t-shirt along with baggy green pants.

The boy simply sat up and looked at his surroundings.

"Ah yes, it is about time I come to this island to see my old friend again." Braco said.

**Confessional:**

**(Scott and Courtney)**

Courtney was sitting on Scott's lap. "What the hell is he talking about!?" They both shouted.

**(Violetta)**

"Judging by the strange looks everyone was giving, I don't think he'll last long." Violetta sighed. "That's too bad, I'm sure they'd like Braco if they gave him the chance.

**(Napo)**

"Seriously, I'm his best friend and I don't even know what the hell he's talking about!"

**End Confessional**

"Welcome, Braco!" Chris greeted the bear enthusiast. "How's um… what country are you from?"

Braco smiled. "Oh I from-"

"Wow you're foreign?" Beth smiled. "That's so exotic. Where are you from?"

Braco nodded. "Yes, well I from-"

"I don't believe in such a country," Noah rolled his eyes. "Clearly the creators of this Violetta show didn't have any real country in mind they just decided to throw a bunch of old European stereotypes together."

"Noah, that's rude!" DJ chastised the bookworm who simply rolled his eyes. He then turned to Braco and shook the young man's hand. "Welcome to the show uh…"

"Braco." Braco answered. "My name Braco."

"Pleasure to meet you Braco." DJ smiled.

Braco nodded. "Yes, the brown bear very much enjoys the greeting between the bear and the pica. It is like when brown bear meet another brown bear. The greeting is mutual."

"Um… cool…" DJ nodded.

"Now for another contestant!" Chris announced.

**Francesca Cam:**

The next girl had long black hair and wore a sky blue dress with a belt of the same color running around her waist.

The girl stirred but simply got up and looked around the boat before simply standing up and that's when she saw the island. Francesca deeply exhaled. "Alright, bring it on…"

**End Francesca Cam:**

"Welcome, Francesca!" Chris smiled at the girl. "How did it feel to be eliminated in the first round of Talents 21?"

"Thanks, Chris…" Francesca rolled her eyes.

Noah chuckled. "Chris McLean: he's as blunt as his hair is gelled."

Francesca chuckled. "That was funny, good one."

Noah was slightly taken aback by the girls rection, no one actually laughed at his comments –well nobody other than Owen. He quickly went back to his bored gaze. "Yeah, whatever…"

Francesca smiled a bit at that.

Violetta ran over to her. "Francesca!"

Violetta smiled, "Violetta."

The two embraced and Eva scoffed. "Great another set of Wonder Twins."

Francesca got out of the hug and walked over to Eva. "Don't be ridiculous, Violetta and I aren't like that, we're just good friends."

"Good friends, don't hug each other when they see each other." Eva commented.

Francesca laughed. "You mean you've never hugged one of your friends."

"Nope." Eva answered. "I'm not into that Fufi, pretty, girly stuff. It distracts you from victory."

"I mean who doesn't hug their friends?" Fran asked.

"Nope." Heather answered.

"Not at all." Courtney scoffed.

Gwen laughed. "Hugs aren't really my style."

"Never." Jo laughed.

"Well then…" Francesca said.

"Yeah no offense Francesca, but you're getting boring…" Chris droned.

"Hey!" Francesca frowned.

"So let's move onto the next contestant!" Chris announced.

And with that he clicked the remote on the TV to show the next contestant.

**Federico Cam:**

The next boat had a boy of average height with his hair done up and wore a cobalt blazer, a blue and white stripped shirt underneath and blue jeans.

The boy lightly stirred and rubbed his eyes. "What the heck…"

He then stood up and saw the island. He gave an over exaggerated groan in displeasure.

**End Federico Cam:**

The boat sailed into the dock and Chris smiled. "Presenting the winner of Talents 21, it's Federico!"

"Thanks, Chris." The boy smiled, trying to remain optimistic.

"Oh my gosh it's Frederick!" Lindsay swooned.

Federico chuckled. "My names Federico, Lindsay. But it's very nice to meet you, Lindsay."

"It's great to meet you too, Frank!" Lindsay smiled.

Federico laughed again. "Just call me, Fede Lindsay."

"Okay Daddy!" Lindsay chirped.

Geoff cracked up. "Did she call you daddy?"

Geoff continued to laugh until he was elbowed by Bridgette. "Ow…" The party boy whined.

Ignoring that, Franesca turned to Fede. "Sorry Andres brought you here."

Fede shrugged. "It's cool, it's a new adventure and a new experience right?"

"So do you think you have a chance of winning?" Violetta asked.

"Well I'll win, maybe I'll lose. I guess I'll be happy to participate." Fede said.

Leon nodded. "I think we all have a pretty good chance of winning."

Jo laughed. "Like hell you are pretty boy. You're not get anywhere like that, this is Total Drama not The Studios Next Top Pussy!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "And you're not gonna get anywhere if you keep treating people like that, Jo."

Jo laughed. "I'm not afraid, pretty boy."

"Just looking out for you." Leon.

"Alright now let's get to the next contestant and trust me she's a real fireball." Chris said and then turned on the tv again.

**Camilla Cam:**

The next boat had a girl with fiery red hair and wore a hot pink dress with a cherry red belt across her stomach.

She rubbed her head in pain. "What the hell?"

She then stood up and saw the island out in the distance.

"I'm gonna kill Andres…" She grumbled.

**Confessional:**

**(Duncan)**

"You call that a fireball? I've seen way worse in juvy McLean."

**End Confessional**

**End Camilla Cam**

"Welcome to Total Drama Mix, Camilla!" Chris greeted the girl.

"Yeah, don't care McLean!" Camilla shoved past the host dismissively.

Chris dusted himself off. "Ooooooo, feisty! You're definitely gonna be a fun competitor!"

"Where the hell is he?!" Camilla demanded.

"Who?" Owen asked.

"Where the hell is he?!" Camilla demanded once more.

"Who!?" Various contestants shouted.

"That son of a bitch Andres where is he?!" Camilla shouted.

"He's not here yet." Francesca answered.

"I'm gonna kill him when he gets here…" Camilla growled.

"Well you're gonna love the next contestant, Camilla." Chris quipped.

"Is it Broadway?" The girl asked.

"Sure…" Chris smirked as he turned on the tv to show the next contestant.

**Andres Cam: **

The boy in the boat ran around cheering.

"I'm going to Total Drama Island! I'm going to Total Drama Island! I'm going to Total Drama Island! I'm going to Total Drama Island!"

**Confessional:**

**(Noah)**

"He actually wants to come here?"

**(Heather)**

Heather facepalmed. "My god, this guy is stupid!"

**(Leon)**

Leon facepalmed. "Man, Andres' my best friend and all but sometimes, ugh…"

**(Andres)**

"I'm going to Total Drama Island guys!" Andres shouted.

A knock was heard on the outside of the confessional, "Andres, get out of the confessional! You're not supposed to use it yet!" Chris shouted.

Andres pouted.

**End Confessional**

**End Andres Cam:**

"Actually it's Total Drama Mix, Andres." Chris corrected the dunderhead.

"Oh, okay." Andres nodded. His face then fell. "Wait what am I doing here?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm gonna kill you!" Camilla shouted, Camilla then lunged for the boy.

**Confessional:**

**(Duncan)**

"Alright, I take it back, this girl is badass!"

**End Confessional**

"NO!" Leon and Tomas shouted grabbing the girl and holding her back.

"I'm gonna kill you, Andres!" Camilla shouted trying to shove her way out of the boy's grasp.

"It's not worth it!" Tomas shouted.

"Yeah, Andres didn't know what he was doing!" Leon agreed.

Camilla sighed. "Fine…"

She then shoved her way out of the two boys' grip and turned to Andres. "But, I've got my eye on you."

"That's great, but I still don't know what's going on." Andres pointed out.

"Oh my gosh…" Lindsay sighed. "I have no idea what's going on here either."

"Maybe we can find out, together?" Andres suggested.

Lindsay smiled. "That's a great idea!"

"Yeah, you know what they say, two heads are better than one!" Andres pointed out.

"Yeah and people talk about putting their heads together!" Lindsay added. "So if we squish our heads together then our brain juices will mix and come up with an idea!"

"What…" Leon asked, his voice going up a few octaves higher than normal, he was trying to make sense of what they had just said.

The two then proceeded to hold their heads together trying to figure it out.

"Are you thinking Andres?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Andres asked.

"Yeah!" Lindsay chirped. "Come on think harder Andres!"

Noah who was watching this commented. "Anybody else notice that she just meet him and she hasn't messed his name up once?"

"Really?" Fede sighed. "I had to correct her twice…"

"She's getting awfully comfy with that Andres guy," Owen nudged Tyler. "Hm… Tyler?"

Tyler's eyes widened at this and he quickly ran over to Lindsay and Andres. "I don't get it either," Tyler insisted as he grabbed Lindsay's head. "Let's figure it out, Lindsay!"

Lindsay pushed herself away from Tyler. "I already know you get it Tyler, but I wanna figure it out with Andres!"

Tyler pouted.

Chris rolled his eyes. "As interesting as all this is, we should just get on with the show and get onto the next contestant."

**Broadway Cam:**

The next boat had a boy with chocolate brown skin. The boy who was in a bright yellow shirt, pants and belt had a discarded fedora next to him.

He groaned as he woke up.

As he picked up the fedora he muttered to himself. "Man, Camilla I know we have our wild nights, but a boat? Damn."

He then stood up and saw the island. His eyes widened. "Oh… Oh… Oh…"

**End Broadway Cam**

"Welcome to Total Drama, Broadway!" Chris shook the boy's hand.

"Thanks, Chris." Broadway nodded. "Uh, none of what I said on the boat is gonna be aired will it?"

"Do you not want it to be?" Chris asked.

"No, I don't." Broadway answered.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I will air it just because of that!" Chris laughed.

Broadway walked away from Chris grumbling.

Leshawna ran up to him. "Hey brotha, what's up?"

Broadway smiled. "Not much, how bout you?"

"Fresh as hell." Leshawna answered.

Camilla ran over and jumped into her boyfriend's arm. "Broadway!"

Broadway laughed. "Hey Cam."

"Oh…" Leshawna sighed.

**Confessional:**

**(Geoff)**

Geoff laughed. "Cockblock!"

**(Leshawna)**

"How is someone like that with a girl like her?" Leshawna asked the camera. "That Broadway needs a real woman, like me!"

**End Confessional**

"Let's see who's next!" Chris announced.

**Ludmilla Cam:**

The next boat had a girl standing up with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She had her golden locks tied into a pony tail and wore a light pink dress with a cherry red belt.

"I am a supernova!" She shouted. "I should be treated with respect!"

**End Ludemilla Cam**

"Welcome to Total Drama, Ludmilla!" Chris smiled at the girl.

"What is that?" Ludmilla asked.

The cast looked at each other with disbelief, including the Studio kids. "Seriously?!" They all asked.

"Um… I'm a supernova so I don't have time for such mediocre shows." She snapped back.

Gwen laughed. "You don't get out much do you?"

"Clearly you don't get out enough, look at your skin, pasty!" Ludmilla responded.

**Confessional:**

**(Heather)**

Heather laughed. "Anyone who makes a crack at pasty is definitely a friend of mine."

**End Confessional**

Gwen growled, she was about to make a comeback before she was silenced by Courtney. "Don't even bother Gwen, it's not worth it."

Duncan strutted over to the newcomer. "Hey hot stuff, how's it going?"

"I don't talk to delinquents." Ludmilla replied.

"Why I outta…" Duncan grumbled clenching a fist.

"Please do it," Camilla urged Duncan. "Do what all of us have been dying to do for a long time…"

"As much as I'd love to see Duncan beat the hell out of our newest cast member we don't have time for it." Chris sighed. "Let's just move onto the next contestant."

**Maxi Cam:**

The next boat showed a boy wearing a cherry red long sleeved shirt and pants along with a maroon belt. On his side was a red baseball cap.

Maxi stood up and that's when he saw the island.

"Damn it!" Maxi shouted.

**End Maxi Cam**

"Welcome Total Drama Mix's newest contestant: Maxi!" Chris announced.

Maxi, who was now wearing the hat, put on a fake smile, "Thanks Chris, I'm happy to be here."

"Welcome to the island!" Mike chirped. "I'm Mike and I hope we can be good friends!"

"Yeah…" Maxi droned.

**Confessional:**

**(Maxi)**

Maxi sighed. "That's all I need… the delusional Gary Stu to think we're friends."

**End Confessional**

"Hey dude, welcome to the island!" Owen greeted the rapper.

Maxi laughed. "Hey Owen, cool to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Maxi!" Owen chirped.

"You're one of my favorites on the show, so it'll be fun to compete with you!" Maxi confessed.

"Oh yeah, the game's so much fun you'll love it!" Owen beamed.

"Thanks." Maxi smiled.

"No problem!" Owen exclaimed.

Maxi then walked over to his friends from the studio.

"Hey Maxi." Francesca smiled at the boy.

"Hey Fran," Maxi said. "How's the island?"

"Okay, but we haven't been here long." Francesca shrugged.

"It won't be all that bad," Leon shrugged. "And one of us may just win the million."

"Yeah and that person's gonna be me!" Camilla smirked.

Ludmilla rolled her eyes. "If anyone is going to win this mediocre show it's going to be me."

"Maybe Ludmilla…" Violetta shrugged.

Maxi looked around at all his friends trying to find his girlfriend but she was nowhere to be found.

"Wait a minute…" Maxi gasped. "Where's Natty?"

"She isn't here yet." Tomas said. "All of us are here except for her, she should be next."

"Right you are, Tomas!" Chris exclaimed and then turned on the tv to show the last contestant.

**Natty Cam:**

The next boat had a girl lying on it, she had curly black hair and wore a dark purple jacket with a light purple shirt under it along with that she wore lavender pants.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

She then stood up and saw the island. Her eyes widened in recognition and then she fainted.

**End Natty Cam**

"Natty!" Maxi shouted running onto the boat.

Maxi then came out carrying the girl bridal style.

"Well and with Natty that's everyone!" Chris announced.

Natty then woke up in Maxi's arms. "Oh hi Maxi."

"Natty!" Maxi screamed. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

The girl then looked around. "Oh look, we're on Total Drama…"

She then fainted again.

"Of course, because Natty so mediocre." Ludmilla commented. "She can't handle playing the big dogs."

"How could you say that about someone who just fainted?" Cameron glared at Ludmilla.

"Seriously girl, that ain't right!" DJ shouted at the diva.

"Yeah, screw you Ludmilla!" Maxi shouted.

Ludmilla scoffed. "What, I'm just telling the truth."

Maxi then shoved Natty into Leon's arms. "Screw you Ludmilla, I'll teach you not to talk to Natty like that!"

"No time!" Chris shouted and grabbed Maxi, restraining him from getting to Ludmilla. "Because we've got your first challenge to get to!"

"What's the challenge?" Leon asked.

Natty then woke up and stood next to Leon, "What are we talking about?"

"Some sick, twisted game that Chris wants us to carry out for his amusement." Noah deadpanned.

"Huh?" Natty asked.

"The first challenge." Maxi said.

"Oh…"

"Anyways, follow me to the messhall for your first challenge."

**Mess hall:**

"Now, you'll all put on these cool VR Headsets," Chris pulled out two headsets to show them. "And they'll transmit your subconscious into the Total Drama Supercomputer and have you have a challenge in a virtual world!"

"Awesome, Izzy can go all fox style! All virtual style!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What…" Leon asks again.

"Ignore it." Noah patted the brunette on the back.

"Virtual reality? That's so cool!" Cody shouted.

"Can I examine the contents of this supercomputer?" Harold asked. "I'm sure I'll be able to figure out how it works."

"No Harold." Chris declined. "Now, everyone put on the headsets so we can start the challenge."

"Uh… Chris, We've got a problem." Chef told the host.

Chris sighed. "What's wrong?"

Chef then pointed to a bulky man who had black dread locks and a goatee. He wore a black muscle shirt and dark wash jeans. "Hehehehehehehehehehe" The man giggled. He was wearing one of the headsets Chris had mentioned earlier.

"Rafa Palmer!?" Everyone from the studio gaped at the man's presence.

"Who?" The rest of the cast asked.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheheeheheehehehehehehe…" The man droned on as the computer to him began to have smoke rising from it.

"NO!" Chris shouted.

BOOM!

The computer exploded.

"Chef, how did this happen?" Chris cried.

Chef shrugged. "I don't know, I left the interns alone with the computer for five minutes. When I came back this guy was plugged into the system and he kept keeping me from ejecting him from the system."

Rafa took off the headset. "Rafa Palmer in the hishouse!" He sang.

"Get out, Rafa!" Chris shouted.

"Whatever." Rafa shrugged and resumed laughing. "Hehehehehehehe…" He then left.

"So what do we do now?" Beth asked.

"You guys will go to the dock of the shame, where you will start the new first challenge." Chris announced.

"When?" Napo asked.

"Next time on Total Drama… Mix!" Chris shouted.

"So do we just chill here?" Maxi asked.

Chris sighed. "For you guys that means now…"

The cast then left the mess hall to go to the dock of shame and the screen went black.

**And that's the first official chapter/episode done. Damn, that took a whole month to finish. The next chapter certainly won't take that long and will probably be half the length of this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed meeting all the cast members and stuff and now me and Tasha have got a first challenge to write.**

**Oh and if you want to get updates on this story and others then like me on Facebook at Ways-Fanfiction Author.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Episode 2: Welcome to Hell Part 2

**Ok so this is Tasha. So I just wanted to say that Violetta is having a second season that I am insanely excited about and right now they are shooting season three how cool! So back to the story…**

**Disclaimer: Neither me or Tasha own Total Drama or Violetta. If we did, Mike and Zoey wouldn't be as pathetic and disgusting as All Stars made them to be, yuck.**

**This chapter was named by Ways.**

**Total Drama Mix:**

**Episode 2**

**Welcome to Hell Population 51: Part 2**

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame wearing his usual cheesy grin. "Last time on Total Drama Mix," Chris started. "We introduced the first and second generation casts!"

The screen changed to show both the original and ROTI casts gathered on the dock.

"Everyone who has ever competed came –except for Blainely, there's no way in hell that bitch is coming back on this show. Anyways… Just when they thought we couldn't make the cast any bigger, we did!"

The scene then changed to show both the Studio and the U-Mix logos spinning onto the screen.

"We brought in the kids from Studio 21 who were featured in the U-Mix show, Talents 21!"

"We brought in, Federico: the champion!"

The screen then changed to show Fede walking on the dock.

"Violetta: the sweetheart!"

The screen changed to show Violetta talking to Mike and Zoey.

"Tomas: the rejected!"

The screen showed Tomas running over to Violetta only for Leon to put his arms around her.

"Leon: the confused!"

The camera then showed Leon staring at Lindsay and Andre squishing their heads together.

"Francesca: the generous!"

The screen showed Francesca laughing at Noah's quip.

"Maxi: the overprotective boyfriend!"

The camera showed Maxi asking about where Natty was.

"Natty: the fainter!"

It showed Natty fainting.

"Andres: the dunderhead!"

The screen showed Andres running around his boat excitedly.

"Lena: the internet sensation!"

It shows footage of her online.

"Camilla: the short fuse!"

The camera showed Camilla demanding about Andres' whereabouts.

"Broadway: the regretful!"

The camera showed Broadway asking Chris whether or not they could delete the footage of his awakening.

"Braco: the foreign bear enthusiast!"

The camera showed Braco telling DJ about the brown bear.

"Nappo: the guy who doesn't wanna be here!"

The camera showed Nappo seeing the island.

"And Ludmilla: the super bitch!"

Ludmilla then walked up to Chris on the dock. "Excuse me but how dare you call me- Woah!"

Chris pushed Ludmilla in the water. "Yeah, don't interrupt me."

Ludmilla rose up from the water. "How dare you treat me like this? I am a supernova!"

Chris ignored her. "Now that we have all the contestants their gonna be in all out probably fifty something episode race for one million dollars!"

"Chris, you can't just leave me here!" Ludmilla shouted.

"You'll catch all the action, all the drama and all the mu-uu-sic!" Chris made sure to sing the last word. "Right here, right now on Total… Drama… Mix!"

"Chris!" She shouted.

***Theme song***

"Alright Chris, so what's the challenge?" Leon asked the host as they all stood on the dock.

"I'm glad you asked that Leon, you guys will be racing to the other side of the island, first three to finish are the team leaders for this season!" Chris announced.

Gwen rolled his eyes, "Team leaders, because that worked out so well last time, Chris!"

"Well I think it's a good idea!" Courtney quipped.

"I agree," Ludmilla nodded. "Every team needs a leader and that leader should obviously be me. Let's just forget about the challenge and just make me a team leader shall we?"

"Yeah…" Chris said sarcastically. "No. You'll have a challenge no matter what. This show is all about the challenges!"

"Stupid challenges," Noah added. "But challenges all the same."

"So… when do we start the challenge?" Jo asked. "I need to beat all these losers and whip my team into shape as soon as possible."

"Oh god, I hope I'm not on her team." Natty shuddered in fear.

Maxi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Natty I'm sure you won't besides, I would protect you."

"You sure about that, Dance Fever?" Jo asked, holding her fist out towards the boy.

Maxi rolled his eyes, "You can try Jo, but I'm not afraid of you."

Jo laughed. "I'll enjoy tearing you apart this season."

"We'll see about that." Maxi smirked.

"Alright guys, enough chit-chat this is a thirty minute show!" Chris shouted.

"How in the hell did you fit all of the stuff from before into thirty minutes?" Broadway asked.

"Lots of cutting." Chris answered, "Took hours."

"Yeah! You wouldn't know that, you just sat on your ass and watched me do it!" Chef yelled.

Chris walked off to a different section of the dock that everyone else hadn't been standing on. He pushed out a button. "Now that you know what your challenge is, it begins now!"

And with that Chris pushed the button and that section of the dock flung everyone into the air.

They all screamed except for Andres, Izzy and Mike. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Andres and Izzy smiled. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mike gasped and he spontaneously gained eyeliner and lipstick. "SVETLANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He sang as he flew through the air in perfect formation, preparing himself for a dive.

"Fuck you cartoon logic!" Tomas shouted along with everyone's screams.

**Confessional:**

**(Federico)**

Federico shook all the water out of his hair, he sighed. "This is why I didn't wanna be in this show and now it's only gonna get worse."

**(Noah)**

Noah smirked, "And someone claims he doesn't have MPD. Yeah, of course you have a reset button."

**(Zoey)**

"Oh my gosh!" Zoey's eyes widened. "Maybe Noah and everyone else were right, maybe Mike still does have MPD!"

"DUH!" Chef shouted from outside of the confessional.

"Well that wasn't very nice…" Zoey pouted.

"Reset button my ass… I otta slap that boy and that girl silly…" Chef grumbled from outside the confessional.

**(Gwen)**

"He flung the dock?" Gwen laughed. "He actually flung the dock, how the hell does he even do this stuff?"

**(Francesca)**

"And so it begins…"

**End Confessional**

They all screamed as they all flew to a part of the ocean away from the island.

Except for Andres, Izzy and Svetlana of course.

Andres was still going "Weeee…"

Svetlana did a swan dive and landed perfectly in the water.

***SPLASH* *SPLASH* *SPLASH***

Svetlana rose from the water and gasped.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Idiot." Noah rolled his eyes.

Jo immediately started swimming towards the island.

"Jo, what are you doing?" Cameron asked.

Jo turned back to him, "McLean said first one to the other side of the island wins and I'm not wasting any time!"

Everyone realized what Jo said was true and they all began to swim towards the island as well.

Ludmilla popped out of the water, her hair now an afro. "No! My hair! A supernova should not be getting wet!"

Camilla, Duncan, Francesca, Leshawna, Maxi, Cody, Natty, Scott and Broadway all laughed at her.

TDM

Tomas and Leon swam towards Violetta. "I'll help you swim, Violetta!" They both shouted.

"Wait… what?" Violetta asked.

"Well you can't swim right?" Tomas asked.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, I mean that's what we thought."

"What the hell guys," Violetta glared at the two boys. "Why don't you guys think I can swim?"

"Well you didn't know how to ride a bike, Leon told me." Tomas said.

Leon nodded. "Yeah and because of that we just assumed…"

**Confessional:**

**(Violetta)**

Violetta was annoyed. She crossed her arms sitting on the toilet seat. "Unbelievable."

**End Confessional**

Violetta glared at the two boys. "You know what, forget you guys, I'm gonna go and swim with someone else!"

"Oh yeah, like who?" Leon asked her.

Violetta looked around before settling on someone who was swimming past them. "DJ! Come on, DJ let's go!"

DJ shrugged. "Okay, sure!"

And like that the two swam off together.

Leon glared at DJ as they swam off.

Back on the dock, Chef with an electric guitar played the small melody to _More Tears._

"Really Chef?" Chris asked.

Chef shrugged. "What that Leon kid made a good song."

"Whatever…" Chris rolled his eyes.

**Confessional:**

**(Leon)**

"How could Violetta just leave with DJ like that?" Leon shouted. "She better not be doing that to make us jealous!"

**End Confessional**

Back in the sea Natty and Maxi were swimming towards the island, "Come on Natty we'll almost get there!"

Natty panted. "I'm trying Maxi but it's too far away."

"Come on Natty, you can do it!" Maxi insisted.

Natty sighed, "I- woah!"

"Move it or lose it Scott!" Courtney shouted as she swam past Natty and caused her to drown. "I've got a team to form and I'm not afraid to leave you behind!"

"Yes, Courtney!" Scott panted as he followed after Courtney.

Maxi quickly swam towards Natty. "Natty are you okay?"

"Fine, Maxi." Natty said. "Let's go catch Courtney and Scott!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Owen was floating in the water, on top of him were Broadway and Cameron as they didn't wanna swim the whole way. The three were making conversation though.

"I still can't believe that you guys survived this show so long." Broadway said to Owen and Cameron. "I mean Owen, you won a season and still came back two more times; and Cameron, you won and still came back for All Stars. How do you guys do it?"

"Well the show isn't all bad, it can actually be kinda fun!" Owen smiled.

"Really Owen?" Broadway asked. "In season 1 Duncan pushed you off a cliff, season 2 you broke your jaw, season 3 you got experimented on by aliens and in season 4 you got blown up when you weren't even competing."

"Yeah, good times…" Owen sighed, thinking fondly of the times he'd had on previous seasons.

Both Broadway and Cameron gave Owen a strange look.

Cameron shook it off and turned to Broadway. "Owen's right, it's not all that bad. Before I came on Total Drama I was in a bubble my whole life when I came to Total Drama I had a chance to experience new and exciting things. I made friends like Zoey, Mike and Gwen. Not to mention the fact that I won a million dollars in season 4."

"Fair point." Broadway shrugged.

Cameron smiled, "Don't worry, Broadway. You'll like it here."

"Thanks Cameron, that means a lot." Broadway smiled back.

"So tell me a little bit about the studio." Cameron asked.

"Oh yeah, that must be awesome!" Owen cheered.

Broadway smirked. "Well ya' see it's-"

A figure rose from the water in front of them cutting Broadway off and causing his eyes to widen in fear. It was none other than Camilla.

"You left me…" The redhead sneered.

Broadway panicked. "Cammy wait, I-I can explain!"

"RAH!" Camilla shouted as she lunged towards Broadway and knocked him off of Owen.

"Help! Help! I can't swim!" Broadway shouted.

"It's okay buddy," Owen comforted the Brazilian. "I can't swim either, I just float."

"Really Broadway, are you that much of a black stereotype?" Heather asked as she swam by.

"No, Lightning is!" Broadway shouted as he thrashed in the water.

Broadway, Camilla, Heather, Cameron and Owen looked to see Lightning swimming in front of them.

"SHA-Lightning!" He shouted as he swam quickly ahead of them.

"But Lightning can swim, Broadway." Owen pointed out.

"You're not helping Owen!" Broadway said as he continued to thrash in the water. "Someone help me!"

Cameron reached a hand in the water for Broadway to climb up onto Owen.

"Thank you, Cameron." Broadway panted.

"No problem." Cameron smiled.

Camilla then turned to Heather. "Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend that way!"

"Whatever." Heather scoffed and swam away.

"Hey!" Camilla shouted. "I'm not done talking to you!" She then turned to Broadway. "And as for you! We'll deal with this on land."

And with that Camilla swam away.

"Wasn't that your girlfriend?" Cameron asked once Camilla was out of earshot.

Broadway chuckled. "Uh yeah… She's a feisty one."

Owen smiled. "Wow… the 'hubba hubba' life must be really fun for you."

Broadway and Owen laughed at this while Cameron looked a little disturbed.

**Confessional:**

**(Cameron)**

"I would not like to have Camilla as a girlfriend, she might just be as scary as Izzy." He shivered.

"What was that, Cameron?!" Camilla shouted outside of the confessional.

"Nothing!" The boy squeeked.

**(Broadway)**

Broadway laughed. "I know what you guys are thinkin' but that's just the way me and Camilla are. Like I said, she's feisty."

**(Owen)**

"Broadway's so cool… and hot… and…" Owen's eyes widened. "Not that I think he's hot or anything and-" Owen sighed. "Oh man…"

"Oh well!" He brightened. "Maybe Broadway, Camilla, Izzy and I can go on a double date!"

**End Confessional**

"So you're telling me that you've done this four whole times?" Fede asked Gwen who he was swimming with.

"Yep." Gwen answered. "It's my own little hell for the past few years."

Fede nodded. "Man, am I so glad Talents 21 wasn't like this, I don't think I could've survived."

"Oh yeah, good job in that Talents 21 thing, I was really happy that you won." Gwen said.

"You watched?" Fede asked. "You don't exactly take me as the type to enjoy it, Gwen."

"Courtney, Bridgette and Zoey made me watch it." Gwen explained. "It was stupid at first but eventually I came to like it and started routing for you."

"That's pretty cool." Federico smiled. "You were one of my favorite contestants you know and I was really hoping you'd win the finale in TDI."

Gwen smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Fede said.

Gwen chuckled. "Guess the difference between you and me is that I won and you lost."

Fede laughed too. "You're pretty funny, Gwen."

"Thanks." Gwen smiled.

"Gwe-"

"Move over Goth Ball and X-Factor," Jo shouted tearing past them. "I've got a challenge to win!"

Gwen coughed up water. "Rude!"

"You okay?" Federico asked.

"Yeah fine," Gwen sighed. "Thanks Fede."

"No problem." Federico smiled, "Now come on, I wanna win the challenge too."

Gwen smirked. "Let's go!"

**Confessional:**

**(Gwen)**

"Fede's pretty cool, for a singer." Gwen admitted. "I hope he sticks around this season."

**End Confessional**

"Did you know my great great gereat grandfather Nadaras invented swimming before that people would just drown." Staci explained to Leon.

"I. Don't. Care!" Leon shouted.

Staci grinned. "You know my cousin once removed Ignorance invented not caring, before that people would always care about what people had to say."

"I shouldn't have said Violetta couldn't swim." Leon sighed. "Now I have to deal with Staci…"

Leon then looked around. "And where the hell is Tomas?"

**Confessional:**

**(Leon)**

"I mean seriously, he just ditched me!" Leon crossed his arms. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

**End Confessional**

"Thanks for letting me swim you guys." Tomas said.

"No problem." Brick answered as he swam with Tomas and Anne Maria.

Back on the dock Chris smirked at the camera. "Who will make it back to the island first? Who will become the team captains this season? And who will be the first one eliminated? Find out after the break on Total Drama Mix!"

More Tears played again.

"Again Chef?" Chris asked.

"What?" The cook asked. "It's my ring tone?"

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes.

Chef pulled out his phone. "Oh look, it's the producers!"

Chef answered and mumbled a couple of things into the phone before handing it to Chris. "It's for you."

"Uh-oh." Chris gulped. The bridge to More Tears played once again as Chris took the phone and the screen faded to black.

TDM

Finally Eva swam up to the Island. "YES! First one here!" The iron woman fist pumped.

"Suck on that, JO!" She screamed at the girl who was still far away from the shore.

Eva then began to run into the woods. "Now off to- Wah?" She stopped short when she saw Dawn meditating on a rock.

"Oh hello Eva." She said without even opening an eye.

Eva steamed. "Did you get here first?"

"Of course." Dawn answered.

"You're not even wet!" Eva screamed at Dawn.

"Oh, that's because I took a shortcut." Dawn explained.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eva asked.

"Don't know, don't care Madam Steroid!" Jo shouted as she ran past them. "But I'll see you and Pixie Dust after I cross the finish line!"

Eva growled, "Get back here!"

TDM

Ezekiel swam onto the beach. Several people had already ran onto the dock but that didn't matter to the homeschool.

"Oh yeah, first one on the beach, home dogs!" Ezekiel shouted.

"No you're not!" Lena shouted as she ran past him.

"Seriously!" Geoff shouted as he and Bridgette ran past him too. "We're like in some of the last places."

"Yeah, hurry up Zeke." Bridgette encouraged the poser. "You don't wanna be last!'

"Right!" Ezekiel shouted. "Let's move!"

And with that Ezekiel ran off only to be pushed down again.

"You have to beat Izzy first!" Izzy shouted as she ran away from her victim. "Peace out Zeke!"

Ezekiel sighed. "Man…"

TDM

Francesca and Silent B were running in the forest.

Francesca panted. "So you're B, right?"

B nodded.

"That's cool, you were great in season 4." Francesca said.

B gave the girl a thumbs up.

Francesca frowned. "It's too bad that Scott got you kicked off, though."

B nodded again.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Francesca frowned.

B simply shrugged.

"Well that's cool I guess."Francesca said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cody, Lena, Cameron, Dakota and Tyler screamed as they ran past the two of them.

"What was that about?" Francesca asked.

"Codycam!" Sierra squeed as she chased after them.

Francesca shrugged. "Well that explains Cody and Cameron but…"

B's eyes widened and he quickly ran away leaving Francesca in the dust.

"Well that was rude." Fran said.

Suddenly a roar was heard.

Francesca's eyes widened when she saw what made the noise and quickly caught up to everyone running away from Sierra.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed along with Cody, Cameron, Lena, Dakota and Tyler along with B who ran with his eyes widened.

TDM

"So you're telling me that you're supposed to be here?" Napo asked Braco as they ran through the woods.

Braco nodded. "Of course. How else is one to meet destiny?"

"Destiny?" Napo asked. "Come on, isn't that a little much, Braco?"

"Nonsense." Braco answered. "Here I meet the one I have been to meet since birth."

"That's weird." Napo said. "Anyways, shouldn't we be running faster if we wanna win the challenge?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Francesca, Cody, Lena, Cameron, Dakota, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, and Staci screamed as they ran past them while B just ran by them with their eyes widened.

Nappo facepalmed. "You see, they wanna win the challenge!"

"CODYCAM!" Sierra shouted running past them and further proving Napo's point.

"We no run now, destiny coming!" Braco shouted.

A roar was heard behind them.

Napo's eyes widened. "Seriously Braco we should be running now!"

Napo tried to run off but Braco grabbed him and stopped.

"BRACO!" Napo shouted.

The roar was heard again and Braco turned around to see the beast.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Napoo screamed.

The bear then appeared and looked at Braco wide eyed.

"Brown bear." Braco bowed.

Napo still looked wide eyed.

Braco nudge Napo and he bowed too.

Braco then stood and Napo did do.

The bear then bowed down to Braco as well while giving a low roar.

"What just happened?" Napo asked as the bear bowed down to Braco.

"Oh well I meet destiny." Braco explained.

Napo narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about, Braco?"

"Well this is brown bear I supposed to meet." Braco explained.

Napo's eyes widened. "You mean this is the bear? _The _brown bear?"

"Of course." Braco nods along with the bear.

Nappo facepalmed. "You're telling me that the bear from Total Drama is _the _brown bear?"

"Yes." Braco nods.

"What…" Leon asks in that same high pitch as last time as he runs by.

Napo sighed. "I cannot believe you Braco."

"Mouish Mosh Mesh Moosh Mesh!" Braco shouted at Napo.

"Don't you dare shout such things at me in your language!" Napo shouted at Braco. "Seriously? You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Come brown bear we must win the challenge!" Braco said ignoring him.

The bear roared and ran off with Braco.

"Hey did you just ditch me for the bear?!" Napo shouted. "Braco! BRACO!"

TDM

Chris stoodat the finish line with Chef. "So… uh Chef, you made sure that no one saw you when you brought over those studio kids here, right?"

Chef's eyes widened. "Uh…"

***Flashback***

Chef shoved the twelve knocked out studio students in the helicopter but they just weren't fitting in.

Chef kicked the pile of singers so that they would be able to squeeze inside. "Get in! Get in there, damn it!

Chef tried to close the helicopter only for it to crush Leon's arm.

"Ow…" The boy groaned.

"Whoops, sorry." Chef apologized before opening the door and shoving Leon's arm back inside and adding. "Love your music."

"**VIOLETTA! VIOLETTA!" **A voice shouted.

Chef's eyes widened. "Uh-oh!"

"Where are you Violetta?" The person continued.

Chef turned to come into the eyes of Herman Castillo.

"Chef Hatchet?" Herman asked surprised.

Chef's eyes widened. "Herman? This is yo' daughter?"

"Yes, what are you doing with her Chef?" Herman asked.

Chef darted his eyes from side to side. "Uh…" Chef quickly ran into the helicopter and immediately started flying away.

Herman chased after the helicopter. **"CHEF! CHEF! CHEF! CHEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFF!"**

But of course he didn't catch up and the rest was history.

TDM

"Chef…" Chris gave the Chef a look.

"Uh... Violetta's dad saw me taking them away." Chef admitted.

Chris's eyes widened. "Herman Castillo?" Chef nodded. "Really Chef? Of all people you had to get caught by the most overprotective parent on the planet?"

Chef glared at the host, "I'd like to see you do better!"

"I wouldn't have gotten caught by Herman, that's for sure." Chris said.

"Oh really?" Chef asked.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, I would."

Chef stormed off grumbling to himself.

TDM

"So you go to that studio place with Lion?" Lindsay asked Andres.

Andres nodded. "Yep, it's so… cool there!"

"Ya'know Lindsay, I can do a back handspring." Tyler pointed out as she ran beside them.

Lindsay brushed Tyler off. "Not now Tyler I'm listening to Andres tell me about dance camp!"

"It's not a dance camp Lindsay." Andres explained. "It's a school."

"Oooohhh…" Lindsay smiled as she realized it.

Andres nodded. "I don't blame you though, I thought it thought it was a dance camp too when my mom first told me about it!"

"Really dude?" Tyler asked him.

"Yeah!" Andres beamed. "It's a lot better than dance camp though."

Tyler facepalmed only to not see where he was going and run into a tree.

**Confessional:**

**(Tyler)**

Tyler sighed. "Man, this Andres guy is dumber than Lindsay and she adores him for it! I hope he doesn't get in between me and Linds cuz that would suck and I'd get angry!"

**(Lindsay)**

"Oh my gosh, Andres is like the smartest guy ever!" Lindsay cooed. "But I don't think Tyler likes him all that much."

**End Confessional**

"And it looks like Lightning is in first place!" Chris announced through the speaker. "But it looks like Alejandro and Leon are close behind…"

Lightning smirked. "That's because sha-Lightning is the best!"

Both Alejandro and Leon rolled their eyes.

"He's kidding, right?" Leon asked.

Alejandro nodded. "He truly thinks that he is the best. But with a face like that? Please."

Leon chuckled. "If we speed up then we'll be able to catch up to him."

"No need." Alejandro shook his head. He then took on a more sympathetic tone. "Oh Lightning…"

"Sha-what?" The jock asked.

"You know you're going the wrong way, the real finish line is on the _other_ side of the island." Alejandro said.

"Sha-yeah right!" Lightning rolled his eyes.

Alejandro sighed. "You're right, we're too stupid to go to the other end of the island, we think it's a trick. But we know you're smart enough to know the truth."

"You're sha-absolutely right, Alejandro!" Lightning beamed. "Sha-Lighning knows exactly what to do!"

Lightning then stoppped and started running in the opposite direction.

"SHA-LIGHTNING!" He shouted.

Leon glared at Alejandro. "Dude, that wasn't cool."

"Oh relax Bromigo." Alejandro sighed. "It was underhanded and overall wrong. But just think, if Lightning had won then he would be in control of one of the teams and we couldn't do that to some of the lovely people on this island."

Leon sighed. "I guess you're right…"

Alejandro smirked.

**Confessional:**

**(Alejandro)**

"I've gotta start working on one of these new contestants so that I can have an ally." Alejandro said. "Everyone in this game already knows my tricks and if I don't do something soon then I'll be one of the first ones to get voted off!"

**(Leon)**

"I don't trust that Alejandro." Leon said. "After that eel comment that Noah made in season 3 I better watch out for him."

**(Alejandro)**

"I think Leon will be a suitable ally." Alejandro announcd. "Out of all them he seems like the best. Andres is too, well Andres. Violetta is too friendly and eventually would tell everyone if we had an alliance. Camilla seems too short tempered. Ludmilla sounds too obvious. Tomas, well I don't know why I didn't choose Tomas. Broadway is out because him and Camilla sound like a package deal. Lena is too young. Maximiliano already sounds like he'll say no. Natalia is too close Maxi. I don't know enough about Napoleon. Braco seems he'll annoy me and get himself kicked off early. Francesca's too nice like Violetta and Federico sounds a little too smart. Clearly Leon was my best option. So I'll befriend him and propose an alliance later, all too simple."

**End Confessional**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed as he ran away from Fang.

The anthropomorphic shark beared its teeth as it eagerly chased after his meal.

"Seriously, Fang?" Scott asked. "Couldn't you have chased me while I was in the water? That would've made a lot more sense than chasing me now!"

Fang simply shrugged.

Scott sighed. "And what's worse is that Courtney ditched me!"

Fang rolled his eyes.

TDM

Maxi, Natty and Courtney were running in the woods.

"Hey Courtney, what happened to Scott?" Natty asked.

"Ditched him in the woods a while ago." Courtney answered. "We ran into Fang and I don't have time for shit like that, I cam to win."

"That is so wrong." Maxi said.

"No it's not." Courtney answered.

Natty nodded. "Yeah, it kinda is…"

"Whatever, that's why you guys don't have what it takes to win." Courtney said. "Sometimes you gotta cut those you love loose when you need to."

"It's still wrong." Maxi said.

Natty started panting. "I'm getting tired…"

"Come on Natty, the finish line is so close!" Maxi insisted.

Natty fell to her knees. "I can't go on!"

"No! Natty!" Maxi stopped and kneeled over his girlfriend.

"See, that's why you guys can't win!" Courtney shouted as she continued running towards the finsh line.

Natty sighed. "Courtney's right you gotta keep going if you wanna win the challenge, Maxi."

"But what about you?" Maxi asked.

"Don't worry about me." Natty insisted and then kissed Maxi on the cheek. "Now go get em'"

"Alright." Maxi smiled and ran off.

TDM

"You know Chris is probably giving us no screentime." Justin pointed out.

"Like, why do you say that?" Katie asked.

"Because we're some of the least talked about contestants on Sierra's Total Drama blogs." Justin answered.

"But we're on the show again now, so that means something!" Sadie smiled.

"Chris sent boats to take you guys somewhere else." Justin said. "You guys and Staci are lucky that you're even on this season. If Chris' plan had worked out, you wouldn't be here."

"Like that's so mean Justin!" Katie shouted.

"Yeah!" Sadie agreed. "That's why Alejandro, Leon, Tomas, Trent and even that Andres guy are way hotter than you!"

"So… much hotter…" Katie cooed.

"No!" Justin cried.

TDM

Chris stood at the finish line. "Here they come, it looks like Jo, Courtney, Maxi and Ludmilla are coming in!"

Courtney came speeding past the finish line. "And it looks like Courtney comes in first place making the first team!"

"YES!" Courtney beamed.

Maxi ran past the finish line next. "And it looks like Maxi makes it past the finish line next making him the leader of team two!"

"YEAH!" Maxi cheered.

"That last spot is mine!" Jo shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Ludmilla shouted as she was running just behind her.

"Bring it blondie!" Jo taunted.

Ludmilla started running a little faster and just before Jo was about to cross the finish line she stuck out her foot and tripped her.

Jo fell to the ground as Ludmilla ran past the finish line. "And it looks like Ludmilla crosses the finish line next which makes her a leader of the third team!"

"WHAT!" Jo shouted.

Ludmilla chuckled. "Better luck next time Jojo."

Jo growled.

**Confessional:**

**(Jo)**

"I cannot believe that that blond bitch was able to outsmart me!" Jo shouted. "She better not pick me for her team or I am gonna make it hell for her!"

**(Ludmilla)**

"And like that I show my supernova talent on the first challenge!" Ludmilla laughed. "Oh, I am going to love this show!"

**End Confessional**

All the contestants were now gathered in a clearing in the woods.

"You sha-lied!" Lightning at Alejandro. "The finish line was at the other other side of the island."

"Opps." Alejandro deadpanned. "I guess I must've been mistaken. I am _terribly_ sorry, Lightning."

"It's okay." Lightning said. "Just don't let it sha-happen again."

"Of course not, Lightning." Alejandro continued.

Nappo was standing next to Braco who was standing next to the brown bear.

"Did you really have to bring the bear?" Napo asked.

"Of course." Braco answered.

"That's really weird and I think some of the other contestants are scared of you now." Napo pointed.

"Nonsense." Braco shook his head. "I-"

"Now contestants!" Chris announced. "I've brought all of you to announce that Courtney, Maxi and Ludmilla were the first three to complete the challenge so they'll be the leaders of the three teams!"

"Some of us didn't even have the time to finish the challenge!" Leshawna shouted.

"Yeah!" Anne Maria agreed. "What's da big idea with dat?"

"I don't care." Chris answered.

"Anyways, they'll be the ones to choose who will be on what team!" Chris said.

"And if we don't like the team we're on?" Camilla asked.

"Then you deal with it!" Chris shouted. "Once you're on a team you stay there."

"Wonderful." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Courtney since you came first you'll pick first!" Chris said.

"Obviously the first member of my team is going to be Scott." Courtney said.

Scott smirked. "Wise decision."

"No it's not." Chris deadpanned. "She just picked you first because you're her boyfriend.

"Aren't you not supposed to talk during these parts?" Trent asked.

Chris laughed. "I'm the host, I can do whatever I want!" He then turned to Maxi. "Now Maxi, you pick."

"Natty." Maxi said.

"Thank you." Natty sighed in relief before running over to Maxi.

**Confessional:**

**(Natty)**

"I was actually picked for a team first!" Natty cheered. "Sure it was my boyfriend's team but still… I'm glad I'm not on Ludmilla's team!"

**End Confessional**

"Ludmilla," Chris went to the girl. "Who's it gonna be?"

Ludmilla scanned the crowd with greedy eyes. "Chris, I need someone on my team with enough beauty with mine."

Most of the girls like Dakota, Lindsay and Beth started to pose.

"That's why, Helga will be on my team." Ludmilla announced.

Heather glared at Ludmilla as she walked over to her. "It's Heather."

"Yeah, I don't care." Ludmilla rolled her eyes.

**Confessional:**

**(Heather)**

"At least blondie over there made a good decision." Heather smirked. "But now her team will be run by me."

**End Confessional**

"Courtney, it's your turn again!" Chris said.

"I pick Gwen." Courtney said.

Gwen smiled and gave Courtney a high five. "Nice."

Chris then turned to Maxi again. "Maxi, who'll it be?"

"I pick Duncan." He said.

Duncan walked over and rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

**Confessional:**

**(Maxi)**

"Duncan won season two, got fourth place in season one, fifth in season three and was an All Star." Maxi said. "It's pretty obvious that he'll be useful. Ludmilla doesn't that because she didn't watch the show and Courtney hates him so he was gonna end up on my team sooner or later anyways."

**End Confessional**

"Ludmilla who do you choose?" Chris asked her.

"Ludmilla, I think that you should choose Alejandro." Heather said.

Cody laughed. "Of course you would that, Heather!"

"Shut up geek." Heather snapped, but then turned back to Ludmilla. "Alejandro is really good at the game, you need someone like him."

Ludmilla thought for a minute and nodded. "I choose Alejandro."

"Gracias, chica." Alejandro said to her. "I'm sure that we'll make the team strong together."

"No, only I will." Ludmilla said.

"Courtney!" Chris announced. "It's your turn again!"

"You don't have to say who's picking each time, Chris." Harold said. "I think we obviously know who's going next."

"Zip it Harold and let me own host my own show!" Chris shouted at the ginger nerd.

"Gosh!" Harold shouted.

"I pick Bridgette." Courntey said. "She's one of the people on this island I can actually stand."

Bridgette smiled. "Cool."

"Maximiliano!" Chris announced. "Who do you shoose?"

"Don't call me that." Maxi deadpanned. "Anyways… I pick Geoff."

"Awesome!" The party god whooped. He then ran over and high fived Maxi.

"Ludmi's turn!" Ludmilla shouted.

"Hey, I'm supposed to say that!" Chris shouted.

Ludmilla rolled her eyes. "Sorry Chris, but I decided to go first because I am far more superior than you."

Heather quickly covered Ludmilla's mouth. "What Ludmilla meant to say was you are so right and you should continue doing you're job Chris."

"Thank you, Heather." Chris smiled.

Heather removed the hand from Ludmilla's mouth and glared at the girl. "Rule number 1: Never ever say you're better than Chris."

Ludmilla yelped.

"Just pick already!" Duncan shouted.

"Fine, I pick Justin." She said.

Justin smirked at Ludmilla. "Clearly someone as gorgeous as you knows what kind of decisions to make."

Ludmilla swooned. "Well I do now how to take charge…"

"Of course you do." Justin smirked.

Heather rolled her eyes. "We're all kinda over him already."

"Yeah, seriously." Camilla said.

"Courtney the time has come once again to choose." Chris told her.

"I pick Zoey." Courtney said.

**Confessional:**

**(Scott)**

"Ew… Why?" He asked.

**End Confessional**

"Yay!" Zoey smiled and ran over to Courtney.

"It's Maxi time again!" Chris shouted.

Maxi looked disgusted at that but continued. "I pick Brick."

**Confessional:**

**(Maxi)**

"Brick was so cool in season 4 and he's a real team player." Maxi said. "I figure we could use someone like him."

**(Courtney)**

"NO!" Courtney steamed. "I was gonna pick Brick, damn it Maxi!"

**End Confssional**

Brick appeared next to Maxi. "Brick McArthur reporting for duty, sir!"

"Awesome," Maxi smiled. "But you don't have to call me sir, Brick."

"My humblest apologies, si-er… Maxi." Brick saluted.

"It's cool dude." Maxi laughed.

"Ludmilla you have to go once again." Chris said.

Leon laughed and nudged Sam. "Anyone who ends up on Ludmilla's team ends up on the worst team."

"Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh!" Sam laughed. "You're so right dude!"

"Liooooooooooooooooooooooon…" Ludmilla cooed.

"Ugh." Leon sighed.

"Ouch!" Sam said. "Sorry dude."

Leon sighed. "It's okay…"

He then walked over to Ludmilla's team.

"Welcome Lion!" Ludmilla smiled. "We're so happy to have you here!"

"Yeah whatever…" Leon rolled his eyes.

"Look on the bright side, bromigo." Alejandro tried to cheer the boy up. "Now we're on the same team."

"Yay…" Leon deadpanned.

**Confessional:**

**(Leon)**

"With Ludmilla, Alejandro and Justin on the same team I can already tell the season will be full backstabbing and betrayals." Leon said. "This'll definitely be fun…"

**(Alejandro)**

"Perfect." Alejandro smirked. "Now with Leon and I on the same team we'll have all the time to become allies."

**End Confessional**

"Courtney's turn again!" Chris announced.

"I guess I'll pick Francesca." Courtney said.

"Cool!" Francesca smiled. "I promised I won't dissapoint you!"

"I certainly hope not." Courtney said.

"Maxi!" Chris smiled.

"Violetta." Maxi said.

"Finally!" Violetta smiled before running over to Maxi.

"That was a little rude Violetta." Natty said.

"No, I mean like I was standing here for a long time…" Violetta tried to explain.

"I don't know, the longer we're on this island the more you get like Ludmilla." Maxi said.

Violetta gasped.

**Confessional:**

**(Violetta)**

Violetta gasped. "Ludmilla! What? Never! Not me… I don't know… maybe…"

**End Confessional**

Chris smirked. "Now that Ludmilla's been chosen for Maxi's team-"

"That's not funny!" Violetta shouted.

"It's time for the real Ludmilla to choose another teammate!"

"First of all Violetta will never be as perfect as I am." Ludmilla sneered. "Second of all I choose Tommy!"

"Ugh…" Tomas sighed before going over to Ludmilla's team.

**Confessional:**

**(Tomas)**

"Being on the same team as Ludmilla is one thing but being on the same team as Leon too?" Tomas sighed. "Clearly this show wants to torture me."

**(Leon)**

"At least Tomas isn't on the same team as Violetta." Leon smirked. "But now he's on the same team as me which can only be trouble."

**End Confessional**

"And who will Courtney court onto her team next?" Chris asked.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Courtney shouted.

"Don't care, just pick." Chris snapped.

"Fine." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I pick Broadway, he looks like he could be pretty useful."

Broadway shrugged. "Okay."

"And who will Max out Maxi's team?" Chris asked.

"Okay that would be clever if this were the last person, but it's not Chris." Maxi said.

"Do I care?" Chris asked. "Just go."

"Fine, I pick Trent."

Trent smiled and walked over to Maxi. "Nice." He high fived him.

"And who will be the lubricant to Ludmilla's team?" Chris asked.

"That's disusting." Heather said.

"Yeah, seriously Chris so gross." Ludmilla nodded.

Chris glared at them. "You try coming up with something clever for the name Ludmilla."

"How about supernova?" Ludmilla suggested.

"Yeah… no." Chris deadpanned. "Now pick."

Ludmilla did a little yelp once again. "I pick that Mike guy."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"What why?" Heather asked.

"He looks he could help us." Ludmilla said.

Heather shook her head. "No he's useless!"

"And unpredictable." Leon pointed out. "What if Chester, Vito or Mal show up in a challenge?"

"Who are they?" Ludmilla asked.

"Remember Svetlana?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, she came out when we were flung into the water." Ludmilla said.

"Well Mike has more of those guys that we don't need." Tomas pointed out.

"Especially Mal who's evil!" Leon pointed out.

"Oh come on guys, you have nothing to worry about!" Mike beeamed. "I pushed the reset button went away!"

"Wait… what?" Ludmilla asked.

"Oh well you see, I used to have Multiple Personality Disorder and last season an evil personality named Mal came out and tried to dominate the game. But luckily I went on an adventure to Mike's evil tower in my head with my other personalities Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba and we were able to push the reset button and make all my personalities go away!"

"Is he serious?" Ludmilla asked, completely disgusted with what she just heard.

"Yep." Tomas answered.

"It's all on tv." Leon added.

"Ew…" Ludmilla recoiled in disgust. "Chris, may I please choose someone else?"

"Sorry no tradesies." Chris laughed.

"Great…" Ludmilla sighed.

**Confessional:**

**(Leon)**

"Yep and all we needed was Mal on this team to make it even worse." Leon sighed. "With him here, that makes who on this team will make it to the merge completely unpredictable."

**(Mike)**

"I don't know why they all make such a big deal out of the reset button thing." Mike scratched his head. "It actually happened!"

**End Confessional**

"Time for Courtney to choose another victim- er… teammate." Chris said.

"Very funny Chris." Courtney deadpanned. "But I choose Braco."

"Wise choice." Braco said as he and the bear walked over to the team. "I make you proud."

"Do we really need the bear?" Courtney asked.

Braco glared at her. "You no disrespect brown bear. Course we need him."

"Whatever…" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Maxi it's your turn!" Chris announced.

"Fede." Maxi said.

"Cool." Federico smiled as he walked over to Maxi's team.

"Who will Ludmilla pick then?"

"That Tyler guy looks pretty athletic," Ludmilla shrugged. "I choose him."

"NO!" Heather, Alejandro, Leon and Tomas shouted.

"Alright!" Tyler shouted. He ran over to the team only to trip and fall flat on his face.

Heather, Alejandro, Leon and Tomas facepalmed at the jock's fail.

"What?" Ludmilla asked. "Did I make a wrong decision?"

**Confessional:**

**(Tomas)**

"Yes you did Ludmilla." Tomas answered. "With Mike, Justin and Tyler on the same team we are so screwed…"

**End Confessional**

"How about you, Courtney?" Chris asked. "Who will you choose?'

**Confessional:**

**(Courtney)**

"I need a smart player on this team." Courtney said. "Cameron's way too weak, it's a miracle he won season 4. There's Harold who well is Harold. Then there's B who doesn't talk which won't do us any good. And Gwen would kill me if I picked Cody so that leaves…" Courntey sighed.

**End Confessional**

"Noah." The overachiever choked out.

"About time…" Noah rolled his eyes. "I was wondering when one of you would finally be smart enough to pick me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't care Noah just get over here." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Noah scoffed and then walked over.

"How will Maxi fair when it comes to choosing another team member?" Chris asked.

Maxi rolled his eyes. "Seriously Chris your lines are getting weak."

"They always have been weak." Duncan explained. "Once you've been on this show for a few years they're all bad."

"Maybe Chris should just stop talking." Natty suggested.

"SHUT UP!" Chris shouted.

"Well it was just a suggestion…" Natty squeaked.

"Maxi just choose someone!" Chris shouted.

"I chose DJ." Maxi said.

"Alright!" DJ high fived him.

"Good decision, Maxi." Violetta complimented him. "DJ's really cool and he'll be a great addition to challenges."

"Aw… thanks Vilu!" DJ smiled and hugged the girl.

Leon glared at DJ again and once again the bridge to More Tears sounded off.

"Sorry, got a phone call…" Chef chuckled. "I'll just take this somewhere else…"

**Confessional:**

**(Leon)**

"It kinda creeps me out that Chef's ring tone is my song, More Tears…" Leon shivered. "Now I'm getting creepy images of him singing it in the shower…"

**End Confessional**

"Alright Ludmilla time for you to chose again." Chris said.

"I pick the man lady." Ludmilla said.

Chris looked confused as did the other contestants. "Who are you reffering to?"

"You know, the one who wears blue and has that mole." Ludmilla said.

"WHAT?!" Eva shouted.

"Yeah you!" Ludmilla clapped.

"RAH!" Eva ran at Ludmilla only for ludmilla to pinch a vein on Eva's neck. Eva instantly fell asleep.

Everyone looked wide eyed at what Ludmilla just did.

"What?" Ludmilla asked. "I need something to defend myself against all you wannabes, especially when you don't listen."

"I don't think you understand Eva," Beth said. "You took down Eva!"

Ludmilla rolled her eyes.

Leon tapped her on the shoulder. "You know when she wakes up she is going to _kill_ you, right?"

Ludmilla rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'd like to see her try."

"That'll be fun to watch." Duncan smirked.

"Anyways…" Chris said. "Courtney's turn to pick someone."

**Confessional:**

**(Courtney)**

"There aren't many people left." Courtney sighed. "I'm gonna regret this but…"

**End Confessional**

"Sierra…" Courtney sighed.

"YAY!" The super fan cheered.

"Why Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"Shut up new Heather!" Sierra shouted.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You're still calling me that?"

"You kissed Duncan." Sierra said.

"That was a long time ago." Gwen said.

"And besides, she broke up with the sleezeball last season." Courtney said.

"Uh hello!?" Duncan shouted. "I'm right here!"

"No one cares!" Courtney snapped.

"Maxi, pick someone before Courtney, Gwen and Sierra make me die of boredom." Chris said.

"I pick Dawn." Maxi said.

"Looks like Team Dude plus Natty finally gets another girl." Chris smirked.

"What about me?" Violetta asked.

"Oh yeah and Violetta too." Chris said.

"Wise decision, Maximiliano." Dawn said as she stood up and moved over to the team without moving her feet.

"You can call me Maxi and please don't do that." Maxi said.

"Terribly sorry." Dawn apologized.

"It's cool." Maxi said.

"Ludmilla, your turn again!" Chris announced.

"I pick Leshawna." Ludmilla said.

Leshawna smirked. "About time, looks like this team is coming in first!"

"It already was before you came here, sweetheart." Ludmilla calmed her.

Leshawna rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

"Courtney, it's your turn again."

"I pick Napo." Courtney said. "He'll probably be useful for something."

"Gee thanks, Courtney." Napo deadpanned.

"Maxi, it's your turn." Chris said.

**Confessional:**

**(Maxi)**

"About time we get a smart guy on the team, Cody's pretty cool so I guess he'll be my go to guy when we need some brains."

**End Confessional**

"Cody." Maxi smiled.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sierra screamed.

"YES!" Cody smiled. "Thank you, Maxi!"

"MAXI PICK AGAIN!" Sierra screamed at Maxi. "Cody has to be on this team!"

"Sorry, no tradesies." Chris said.

"Too bad there aren't many ladies on this team." Cody smirked. "The Codesters gotta get some if you know what I mean?"

"Cody, don't." Trent said.

Cody ignored Trent and then strutted over to Violetta. "But it looks like you'll be enough for me."

Violetta looked around nervously before giving Cody the kindest smile she could muster in this awkward situation. "That's sweet, Cody. But I already have a boyfriend."

"He's on the other team, he doesn't need to know." Cody said.

Cody was then lifted off his feet and was held up in the air by Leon. "Yeah, but I do know and you better get away from her right now."

Cody gave a nervous chuckle. "Promise… Won't happen again?"

"What the heck, Leon?" Violetta shouted. "Put him down, there's no need to go that far."

Leon gave Cody one last glare and threw him to the ground. "Better be careful, pipsqueak." He added.

Cody gulped.

"Don't you dare touch my Cody!" Sierra shouted before tackling Leon to the ground and sending a flurry of punches and kicks at him.

"Well this got interesting, fast." Duncan smirked.

**Confessional:**

**(Cody)**

"Okay so maybe that wasn't my smoothest move…" Cody chuckled.

**(Violetta)**

"Leon doing that to Cody wasn't cool." Violetta glowered. "Sure the guy was flirting with me but he didn't need to take it that far, especially on someone like Cody."

**End Confessional**

"Ludmilla who will it be?" Chris asked.

"We need someone smart on this team." Ludmilla admitted. "Heather, you know people, who's smart that we could use."

"Harold, I guess." The queen bee shrugged.

Ludmilla shrugged. "Fine, we pick Harold."

"About time," Harold shouted. "You know how long, I've been waiting here?"

"I don't care." Ludmilla snapped.

Harold glared at her. "Gosh!"

**Confessional:**

**(Courtney)**

"Seems like every team is getting smart and getting a geek." Courtney said. "I'm gonna have to pick another to tip the scale."

**End Confessional**

"Who will it be, Courtney?" Chris asked.

Courtney pointed at the boy. "We pick Cameron!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CAMMY!" Sierra squeed.

"NO!" Cameron screamed.

Sierra got up from gighting Leon to hug Cameron.

"Why Courtney, why?!" Cameron asked as he was practically strangled by the stalker.

Leon got up and wobbled about, completely covered in scratches. "Wow… Sierra…"

Cody laughed. "Sorry Cameron, that has to suck."

**Confessional:**

**(Leon)**

"What?" Leon asked, still covered in scratches. "I can't hit a girl. It's just wrong."

**(Cody)**

"That really sucks for Cameron." Cody sighed. "But better him than me, right?"

**End Confessional**

"Maxi's turn." Chris announced.

"I pick Izzy." Maxi said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone on Maxi's team asked, surprised.

**Confessional:**

**(Maxi)**

"I know what you're all thinking," Maxi said. "Why, Izzy? Well,she may be unpredictable and dangerous but she's really athletic and could end up winning a few challenges for us. And if she doesn't we can always just vote her out at some point only for her to show up and join another team some time later."

**(Natty)**

"Izzy?!" Natty asked. "What is Maxi thinking? There's still Jo, Lena, Camilla and even Lidhtning's a better choice than Izzy!"

**End Confessional**

"Awesome!" Izzy beamed. She then ran over to Maxi's side. "This'll be great since you're like a rapper you can rap about my crazy adventures with the space bandits."

Maxi gave Izzy a weird look. "Um… sure…"

"Ludmilla make me proud with this next person."

"I choose Andy." Ludmilla said.

"Yay!" Andres smiled and ran over to the team.

"Now, I have a team on Total Drama Island!" Andres exclaimed.

"IT'S MIX!" Everyone (except for Lindsay) shouted.

"Oh…" Andres droned.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Courtney, Pick someone who won't bore me."

Courtney sighed. "I guess I pick Lightning."

"Sha-yes!" Lightning cheered.

He then slid over to Courtney's team. "This sha-team's in sha-first place!"

"Let's see if Maxi begs to differ with his decision." Chris asked.

Maxi shrugged. "I pick Jo."

"Thank you!" The jockette shouted. "About time one of you losers finally picked me."

"Well now it's Lumi's turn!" Ludmilla said.

"Yes Ludmilla…" Chris deadpanned. "Have at it."

"Well I pick Lindsay," Ludmilla said. "Because all the pretty people need to be on the same team."

Lindsay looked at Ludmilla confused. "Wait… What do you pick me for?"

"She wants you to be on your team, Lindsay." Beth explained.

"Ooooohhh…" Lindsay nodded in realisation. "Wait her team for what?"

"For the game?" Beth continued.

"Oh…" Lindsay nodded. "Wait… what are we doing again?"

"Just get over here Lindsiot!" Ludmilla shouted at her.

Lindsay walked over. "That's funny Lara, you sound like Helga."

"Time to court with Courtney again." Chris announced.

"Are you doing that again, Chris?" Courtney asked. "Because it's kinda boring."

"Says you." Chris laughed.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I guess I'l pick Dakota."

Dakota smiled. "It's about time, I knew you guys would figure it out sooner or later."

"Just get over her and shut up." Courtney snapped.

"Ugh! Rude…" Dakota glowered.

"Who will be the one to put Maxi's team to the max?" Chris asked.

"Again, would be clever if it were the last person." Maxi pointed out.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Still don't care. Just pick."

"Owen." Maxi said.

"Awesome!" The tub of lard cheered. "Woo hoo!"

"Now who will be the lube to-"

"Ew Chris, we don't wanna hear it!" Ludmilla shouted.

Chris shrugged. "Fine, have it your way."

"Anyways…" The self proclaimed superstar droned. "Homeschool! Get over here!"

"Yes!" Ezekiel cheered, "Because I am so in it to win it!"

"Whatever." Ludmilla rolled her eyes.

"Courtney it's time once again." Chris said.

Courtney sighed. "I guess I'll get Beth."

"Thanks Courtney." Beth smiled.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Don't mention it."

"No really, thanks!" Beth beamed.

"I meant it!" Courtney snapped. "Don't mention it…"

"Oh…" Beth sighed.

**Confessional:**

**(Courtney)**

"Yeah, I know it's mean," Courtney admitted. "But there's no point in making the loser contestants feel like they're actually worth something, that's just making people like Beth think that the team needs them and causes them not to work as hard. I don't care if Beth got runner up in season 2 she's still worth practically nothing."

**End Confessional**

"Maxi, who'll it be?" Chris asked.

**Confessional:**

**(Maxi)**

Maxi sighed. "There's practically no one decent left to put on our teams. Who am I supposed to pick now?"

**End Confessional**

"I guess I'll take Sam…" Maxi sighed.

"Power up!" Sam shouted as he ran over to the team.

"Ludmilla?" Chris asked.

"Alright Ludmilla," Heather whispered. "It's time you learn a tactic that a lot of the people who go far on this game use."

"What's that?" Ludmilla asked.

Heather smirked. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Ludmilla smirked as well. "Lena…"

"Aw man…" The internet sensation sighed.

**Confessional:**

**(Lena)**

"Darn it!" Lena shouted. "Ludmilla's team is the last team I wanted to end up on. Why didn't Maxi or Courtney pick me?"

**End Confessional**

"Who will Courtney choose now?" Chris asked.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Katie I guess."

**Confessional:**

**(Camilla)**

"Has everyone forgotten that I'm here?" Camilla asked. "I mean, I am way better than Katie and Beth, Courtney and Maxi: Owen and Sam? Seriously?! If I end up on Ludmilla's team I swear…"

**End Confessional**

"YAY!" Katie ran over to Courtney's team.

"Who will Maxi pick?" Chris asked.

Maxi shrugged. "Anne Maria, I guess."

"About time ya' do dis!" The jersey reject shouted. "You know how long I've been waitin' fo ya' tah pick me?"

"I don't care." Maxi deadpanned. "Just get over here."

"Whateva, see how I care?" She shrugged as she walked over to the team.

"Ludmilla?" Chris asked.

"Enemies…" Heather whispered.

Ludmilla smirked. "Cammy!"

**Confessional:**

**(Camilla)**

"Damn it." She deadpanned.

**End Confessional**

"Yeah, yeah whatever Ludmilla, I'm going." Camilla rolled her eyes.

Ludmilla smirked at the girl. "This'll be perfect, we'll be such good friends on this team!"

"Yeah, like Cato and Katniss…" Camilla rolled her eyes.

Ludmilla yelped.

"Camilla! Don't you dare reference The Hunger Games," Chris shouted. "You know how much it's gonna cost for us to pay for that now?"

Camilla laughed. "Do I look like someone who cares?"

"Courtney, will you just pick somone?" Chris asked.

"Staci I guess…" Courtney sighed.

"Did you know my great great grandmother Natalia invented getting picked last before that, nobody would be picked first and everyone would feel good about themselves." Staci explained. "How sad…"

**Confessional:**

**(Natty)**

"Why'd she have to be named Natalia?" Natty asked.

**End Confessional**

"And with that Courtney's team is complete!" Chris announced.

Courtney's team cheered.

"And now who will be the one to put Maxi's team to the Max?" Chris asked.

Maxi gave Chris a slow clap. "Good job Chris, you finally did it correctly."

"Someone should go and give him a cookie or something." Noah added.

**Confessional:**

**(Maxi)**

"Noah's cool, I probably should've picked him." Maxi admitted.

**(Noah)**

"Not bad, Maxi." Noah shrugged.

**End Confessional**

"Anyways… I guess I'll pick Sadie." Maxi said.

"No!" Sadie cried. "I have to be with Katie!"

"And I have to be with Sadie!" Katie cried.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No. We're not doing this again. Both of you need to shut up and Sadie, you just better get to your team."

"Fine." Sadie glared at Chris.

"And with that Maxi's team is completely maxed out!" Chris announced.

"And I guess Beverly ends up on Ludmilla's team by default." Chris announced.

B glared at Chris but still walked over to Ludmilla's team. "So I guess that rounds out Ludmilla's team too."

Ludmilla's team, with the exception of B who clapped, cheered.

"Now it's time for the team leaders to pick their team names and since Ludmilla's team was the last to be fully assembled we'll let her pick first."

"Team Supernova!" Ludmilla cheered.

And like that an animation of a circular logo with a yellow star inside was shown on the screen.

"Maxi, what will your team be?" Chris asked.

"Team Awesome!" Maxi announced.

An animation of a circular logo with a thumbs up inside was shown on the screen.

"Alright and what about you Courtney?"

"Hm…" Courtney thought. "My team will be called-"

"Team Brown Bear!" Braco shouted.

And on the screen appeared a circular logo with a picture of the brown bear inside of it appeared on the screen.

"What…." Leon said a few octives higher than usual.

Chris smiled. "Team Supernova, Team Awesome and Team Brown Bear. I like them, a little lackluster but they're still good. Of course the best team name of all is Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot! But that's just my opinion."

"What?!" Courtney shouted. "I did not pick Team Brown Bear!"

"Really?" Chris asked. "Because that sounded like you, Courtney."

"No it didn't!" Courtney shouted. "Do I sound like a foreign bear enthusiast?"

Chris shrugged. "Sorry, but you guys are now Team Brown Bear."

"Great…" Courtney sighed.

Eva then woke up and looked around. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" Everyone answered.

"Whatever." Eva shrugged.

"Anyways…" Chris said. "Since this season is all about the music you guys will be singing again!"

Most of the cast groaned as the familiar chime of the music bell went off.

"_Oooooohhh-oooohh-oh oh-eh-eh-eh-eh-oh!" _The studio kids started.

Trent and Cody looked at each other and joined in along with Courtney, Zoey, Owen, Heather, DJ, Dawn, Geoff, Bridgette, Sierra, Mike, Tyler, Dakota, Lindsay, Alejandro, Justin, Sadie, Katie and Beth.

""_Oooooohhh-oooohh-oh oh-eh-eh-eh-eh-oh!" _Everyone previously mentioned continued.

Maxi then looked around at his mostly reluctant team. He pounded his right fist into his open and palm and began singing and walking around his team. _"I can do it, you can do it,"_

He went to Duncan and Jo who were crossing their arms and refusing to sing.

"_The truth is in your heart, you know –you know from the start!"_

He then moved over to Trent and Cody and put their arms around them.

"_I can do it, you can do it!"_

He then got in front of the team and proceeded to break dance.

"_So get ready, now let's go. Cuz you have the moves to show!"_

Courtney then clapped and began dancing around her team.

"_And what burns with me, is the same as with you oooh…"_

She put her arms around Gwen and Scott.

"_It's so distinct and Fantastic-oooh ooooh ooohh…"_

She then danced over to Lightning and Noah who were also reluctant to sing.

"_You're heart is dancing you just need to know-oooh-ooooh!"_

She then danced in front of her whole team.

"_Just move your body, just let it go!"_

Courtney then glared at her team. "SING!" She shouted.

Intimidated by Courtney, the entire cast –except for Duncan who just continued crossing his arms- began to sing and do their own individual dances.

Everyone then sang. _"I find it all inside the mu-uuu-sic…"_

"Yeah!" Lindsay cheered.

Everyone then continued. _"Because it keeps me always danci-iii-iing" _

"_I find the rhythm in the mu-uuu-sic…"_

"YEAH!" Lindsay, Cody, Maxi and Natty cheered.

Everyone continued singing and dancing but Violetta noticed Duncan standing there and rolling his eyes.

"Duncan, why aren't you singing?" Violetta asked the punk.

"I don't sing." The ex-juvie answered.

"What?" Violetta asked, completely shocked. "But why?"

And like that everyone froze and the music stopped, Violetta had shouted that a little louder than she had intended.

Braco who was in the middle of doing the dance to Michael Jackson's Thriller with the brown bear stopped as well.

Leon, who also made Michael Jackson proud by doing the moon walk froze and looked at Braco and the bear.

"What…" He said a few octaves higher than usual.

"Duncan," Chris said. "If you don't wish to sing then you can just leave and throw away the chance at a million dollars."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Chris I know that you'll just bring me back later anyways."

"Nope, not this time Duncan McQuitter. This time if you leave for not singing then you're out for good which means no million dollars!"

Duncan's eyes widened and he quickly began dancing.

"_And I feel the rhythm in the mu-uuu-sic, yeah!"_

Everyone else then joined in and the music in the background restarted.

"_Because you know the music can grow, it can grow i-iiiiiiiiiii-iiii-ii-n me!"_

"_Oooooohhh-oooohh-oh oh-eh-eh-eh-eh-oh!"_

"_Oooooohhh-oooohh-oh oh-eh-eh-eh-eh-oh!"_

Leon then went over to some of the guys on his team. These guys consisted of Harold, Tyler and Ezekiel. _"I can do it you, you can do it!"_

Alejandro joined him and they both sang. _"The truth is in your heart, you know, you know from the start."_

Trent at his own side then began singing.

"_I can do it, you can do it!"_

Geoff then began break dancing and singing with Trent too.

"_So get ready, now let's go! So you have the moves to show!"_

Ludmilla then stood in front of her team.

"_And what burns with me-"_

Ludmilla then spat. "No, I can't do it." She said. "I refuse to sing solo in a mediocre song by a rapper hypopotomous."

Violetta, Francesca and Camilla danced over and picked up where Ludmilla left off.

"_And what burns with me, is the same as with you." _

Heather, Courtney and Gwen sang.

"_Ooooh-ooooh-oh."_

The three then continued.

"_It's so distinct and fantastic-"_

Violetta, Fran and Cammy came in.

"_Ooooh-oooh-oh."_

The two groups then linked arms and sang together.

"_Your heart is dancing you just need to show-ooooh-oooh."_

"_So move your body, just let it gooooo!"_

Everyone then began singing.

"_I find it all inside the mu-uuuu-sic…"_

"Yeah!" Violetta and DJ cheered together, which for once went unnoticed by Leon.

"_Because it keeps me always danci-iiiiiiii-iiing."_

"_I feel the rhythm in the mu-uuuuu-sic…" _

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered this time.

"_Because you know the music can grow,"_

"_It can grow iiiiiiiiiii-iiiiii-iiii-iin me!"_

Everyone, each in their own individual keys so that it sounded harmonious sang one more time.

"_Oooooohhh-oooohh-oh oh-eh-eh-eh-eh-oh!"_

Everyone then gathered in a bit of a formation and began doing jazz hands like in the end of Come Fly With Us.

"_Oooooohhh-oooohh-oh oh-eh-eh-eh-eh-oh!"_

Everyone then continued to do jazz hands as they waited for the cascading piano melody to finish.

Once the melody finished they all let out a "Yeah!"

They all got out of their formation.

They all walked away and Napo nudged Courtney.

"Yes Napo?" The CIT asked.

Napo smiled at her. "That was great Courtney!"

"Oh, really?" Courtney asked. She smiled at the boy. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Napo smiled. "But… you were a little off key."

"WHAT?!" Courtney shouted.

"Just a little." Napo said.

"How dare you say that about me? I was not off key! You were off key!"

Napo held up his hands in defence. "Calm down, Courtney. I was just telling you."

"So Chris," Ludmilla walked over to the host. "Who won the singing challenge?"

"What?" Chris asked. "You thought that was the challenge?"

"It wasn't?!" Everyone shouted.

"No, of course not." Chris answered. "I'd never make it that easy for you."

"Then what's the challenge?" Leshawna asked.

"Chef, do we have time for the challenge I've got planned?" Chris asked.

The Chef shook his head. "Uh-uh. Unless you want to go into a part three for this episode."

"We don't have the budget for that!" Chris shouted.

"So what are we gonna do?" Geoff asked him.

Chris shrugged. "I guess each team will be voting someone off in this episode."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yep. So think about it and I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight."

And like that Chris left and the contestants were left to think about who to vote off.

TDM

It was night and all the contestants were at the bonfire pit where most of them sat nervously.

"Team's Awesome, SuperNova and Brown Bear welcome to elimination." Chris announced.

"So we're gonna be doing the votes by tapping a vote into these electronic voting panels from season 2."

He then glared at Lindsay "And don't vote yourself off on accident because your first tap is the vote that goes in."

"So since we don't have enough voting devices we'll do the voting by each team althebetically."

"So Team Awesome, cast your votes!" Chris said.

**Confessional:**

**(Natty)**

"Maxi told all of us to vote for Sadie because she'll slow us down." Natty admitted. "It's a little mean but he's right."

**(Violetta)**

"I hope the other team votes off Katie," Violetta sighed. "I don't wanna do that to the two of them, they're best friends!"

**(Owen)**

Owen looked at the camera a bit conflicted. "That Maxi's such a nice guy but he said that we need to vote off Sadie which is a little mean, poor girl hasn't played since season one but I guess he's right."

**(Maxi)**

"No hard feelings Sadie but it's just what has to be done." Maxi shrugged.

**End Confessional**

All of Team Awesome pressed in their votes.

"Alright Team Awesome, we'll come back to you guys in a little bit." Chris said. Chef then came and took the voting devices from Team Awesome and gave them to Team Brown Bear. "Now Team Brown Bear cast your voice."

Courtney angrily tapped the Napo button on the voting voice.

**Confessional:**

**(Courntey)**

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OFF KEY!" Courtney shouted.

**End Confessional**

Everyone else on Team Brown Bear just casted their votes.

Chris looked at the votes. "Interesting votes guys, very interesting…" Chris smirked. "Anyways it's Team Supernova's turn to vote for their favorite loser."'

Andres was looking at all the faces on the voting device. He then saw Leon's.

"Oh hey look, my friend Leon!" He exclaimed before clicking the brunette's face.

Leon gave him a strange look before rolling his eyes.

**Confessional:**

**(Leon)**

Leon rolled his eyes. "I'll explain it to him later…"

**End Confessional**

Team Supernova all cast their votes.

Chris looked at the votes. "Wow, looks like Team Supernova was really unorganized."

"We can't help it." Leon shrugged.

Tomas nodded. "Yeah there were so many different people we could've voted off."

"And when they're all mediocre it's so hard to choose." Ludmilla added.

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways, it looks like the Supernova's have all cast their votes let's go back to Team Awesome and see who they voted off."

"Team Awesome." Chris adressed the team. "You've all cast your votes and picked loser. When I call your name you will receive a microphone which proves your safety and allows you to stay for the next two days."

Everyone on Team Awesome looked at each other unsure.

"Dancing into safety first is team leader Maxi." Chris announced, he then threw a purple microphone at Maxi.

Maxi caught it with a grin. "Yeah!"

"Duncan the beautiful singer is safe too." Chris said.

Duncan glared at Chris as he caught his purple microphone. "Wouldn't you sing if it was for a million?"

"Nah…" Chris brushed off the punk. "I'm kinda loaded so I don't need to sing for money."

"Why don't you wanna sing, Chris?" Violetta asked. "Singing is one of the greatest things in the world."

"Ew…" Chris recoiled in disgust. "Sappy little singer Violetta is safe too. And please don't ever ask me to sing again."

Violetta caught her microphone with a smile.

"What's wrong McLean?" Jo asked. "After your Fame Town days, you don't think you're cut out for singing?"

Everyone laughed at the memory of Chris's shitty boy band from the 80's, even Chef.

"Jo the annoying ho." Chris glared at the girl.

"Sounds like Chris has his pants pissed." Jo responds with a smirk, which warrants another round of laughs from the other contestant.

"Whatever, Jo you're safe." Chris grumbled.

"Crazy couple and nobody's OTP: Izzy and Owen are safe." Chris announced.

Izzy and Owen caught they're microphones.

Owen beamed. "Alright Awesome! Let's have an encore with these microphones."

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"_I find it all inside the aliens, yeah!"_ Izzy began. _"Because they keep tryin' to pro-ooo-oobe me!"_

"Izzy, please stop." Maxi cringed.

"Okay!" Izzy chirped followed by a creepy cackle.

**Confessional:**

**(Maxi)**

"She messed up my song!" Maxi shouted.

**End Confessional**

"Anyways…" Chris started trying to deviate the subject from Izzy and Owen's singing. "I'll announce that Fede has another chance to win Total Drama Mix like he won Talents 21"

Fede caught his microphone with a smile. "Thanks Chris!"

"Finally someone appreciative!" Chris said. "Anyways the next safe contestants are teddy bears Brick and DJ."

"Yeah!" DJ cheered as he caught his microphone with a smile.

"Thank you, sir!" Brick nodded as he caught his award.

Chris then sang the next part. "_And it's all about Co-ooo-dster, yeah! Because he keeps Sierra danciiiiiii-ing…"_

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squeed and clapped her hands at that.

"Please don't do that…" Cody insisted as he caught his microphone.

"Never sing my song again, Chris." Maxi snapped at the host. "Whether it be a parody or the real version, just don't."

"I do what I want, Maxi." Chris glared at the leader of Team Awesome. "But you know who else does what they want? Anne Maria, who is also safe!"

"Betta believe it!" The Jersey reject smirked as she caught her microphone.

"Musical heart throb, Trent is also safe."

"Cool." Trent caught his microphone with a smile.

"Sam: the gaming junkie and Geoff: The party god are safe." Chris threw two microphones.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, onto the next level!"

"Party on!" Geoff shouted as he waved his hat around.

"Creepy aura chick, Dawn is safe too." Chris announced.

Dawn smiled. "Of course, I knew my time on this show would continue."

"And we're left with Natty and Sadie!" Chris announced.

"What?!" Maxi shouted. "Who would vote for Natty?!"

Natty's eyes widened in fear.

"What, who would vote for me?" Sadie asked.

**Confessional:**

**(Izzy)**

Izzy cackled in the confessional.

**End Confessional**

"Well, with only two votes against her…"

The camera went to Natty who's eyes were still widened.

The camera went to Sadie who gulped.

"the person who is safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Natty!"

Chris threw the microphone at Natty who sighed in relied.

"WHAT?!" Sadie shouted. "That's impossible!"

Katie cried. "No… not Sadie!"

"Ugh enough…" Chris sighed.

Sadie stopped crying. "I don't have to go in the smelly toilet thing, do I?"

"Nope." Chris smirked. "This time we have a brand new method of elimination."

"What is it?" Sadie asked.

Chris pulled out a button and pushed it.

Immediately the log where Sadie was sitting on sunk into the ground and Sadie fell into the hole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed.

"Sadie!" Katie scfreamed.

"Relax she's fine…" Chris rolled her eyes. "She just went into the Sink Hole of Shame and she'll fall somewhere where she'll be taken to the Playa."

"Sink Hole of Shame?" Bridgette asked. "Why do they get more and more dangerous each season?"

"Come on," Chris laughed. "How have they been getting dangerous?"

"I nearly died in the Drop of Shame!" Courtney shouted.

"You sent me on the Hurl of Shame with Fang!" Scott added. "You kno what that did to me?"

"Yeah." Chris answered. "And your point?"

"I nearly drowned in the Flush of Shame!" Gwen shouted.

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Team Brown Bear, time for elimination!"

"The first microphone goes to dirt boy, Scott." Chris announced as he threw the microphone at Scott.

"Thank you." Scott smirked.

"Goth girl Gwen is going good!" Chris said as he threw a microphone at Gwen.

"Great use of alliteration." Noah rolled his eyes. "You must've got some of the greatest literary minds in history to come up with that."

Gwen and Francesca snickered at Noah's quip.

"Zip it, Noah!" Chris shouted. "No one needs your sass. It makes me wonder why you're safe."

Noah caught his award and smirked. "Because I am, Chris."

"Mary Sue of the year Zoey is safe too." Chris announced as he threw the microphone at the red head.

Zoey caught the award and glared at the host. "I'm not that bad!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Chris replied. "Anyways, her friend the bubble boy is safe too."

Cameron caught the award with a grin. "Yes!"

"Also dancing his way to safety, it's Broadway!" Chris announced.

Broadway smirked. "Sweet!"

"Bridgette." Chris announced and threw the award at the surfer.

"Cool." The girl smiled.

"The bear will be happy to know that Braco is safe!" Chris threw the microphone at the teen.

Braco caught it and smiled. "I do good."

"Lightning strikes and makes it to the next round!" Chris announced.

Lightning caught the award and smirked. "Sha-No surprise!"

"Francesca, you're safe too."

Francesca caught the microphone and smiled. "Sweet."

"Beth is safe as well." Chris announced.

"Yay!" Beth chirped and caught her microphone.

"Unlike your bestie, you're actually safe Katie." Chris shrugged.

"And I'm gonna win for Sadie, too!" Katie shouted.

Chris chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"Dakota continues to win our hearts by moving on." Chris announced.

"Of course!" The diva exclaimed as she caught the award.

"As for you four," Chris addressed Courtney, Napo, Sierra and Staci. "You four are on the chopping block and each got at least one vote."

"Did you know my great grandmother Ruth invented being on the chopping block," Staci said. "Before that everyone just was beheaded in one of those medievel torture devices. How sad…"

"Who would vote for me?" Sierra asked.

**Confessional:**

**(Cameron)**

Cameron whistled innocently.

**End Confessional**

"I wouldn't exactly mind being voted off." Napo shrugged.

Courtney glared at the other contestants. "Well whoever voted for me, better watch out. How dare they try to vote off their superior?"

"Well on the bright side, Sierra is safe because she only got one vote!" Chris said.

"Eeeeeee!" Sierra squeed as she caught her microphone.

Both Cody and Cameron let out a sigh.

"Too bad you don't want to be here Napo," Chris sighed. "Because you're safe as well."

Napo caught his microphone and sighed. "Saw that coming…"

"And then there were two." Chris looked at Courtney and Staci.

Courtney looked bored and Staci looked confused.

"What?" Staci asked.

"And safe with only two votes against them is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney!"

Courtney caught her microphone with a smirk. "Thank you."

Staci looked surprised. "But-"

Suddenly the sink hole opened up under her.

"No." Chris said. "Just so you can't say anything else."

"Thank you!" The entire cast thanked the host.

"Don't mention it." Chris said. "Anyways, it's time for Team Supernova to face elimination."

"First one safe on Team Supernova is Heather!" Chris exclaimed.

Heather caught her microphone. "Of course."

"Next up is Alejandro!" Chris then threw the word at the man.

"Gracias, Chris." Alejandro smiled as he caught his microphone.

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways also safe is Justin!"

Justin caught his microphone. "Yep, this is definitely my season!" The pretty boy quipped.

"Keep telling yourself that." Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways also safe is the delusional MPD, Mike!"

Mike caught the microphone with a grin.

"Internet sensation, Lena is safe too!" Chris added.

"Nice!" Lena smiled as she caught her microphone.

"Still setting fire to her redheaded flame is Camilla!" Chris announced and threw the microphone to the girl.

Camilla caught her microphone.

"The idiots, Andres and Lindsay are safe too." Chris announced.

The microphones hit Andres and Lindsay in their heads.

"OW!" The both of them exclaimed.

Chris chuckled. "Tyler's good too."

"YEAH!" The sporto cheered before he actually caught his microphone.

"Eva's safe too." Chris announced.

The iron woman wordlessly caught her micophone.

"Harold's safe." Chris announced.

"Yes!" The geek cheered as he caught his microphone.

"Leshawna's safe too." Chris announced.

Leshawna smirked. "You know it."

"We've also got B, who's safe too."

B caught his award and smirked.

"Now each of you got a vote." Chris smirked at Leon, Tomas, Ludmilla and Ezekiel.

"What?!" The four of them shouted.

Ludmilla laughed. "Surely you must be joking Chris, no one would ever vote for me!"

Chris laughed. "I'm not Ludmilla, you could be going home tonight."

Ludmilla yelped.

"Anyways, first one of you that's safe is Tomas who only got one vote against him." Chris announced.

Tomas let out a sigh of relief as he caught his microphone.

"Next one safe, with only two votes against them is Leon!" Chris announced.

Leon smirked as he caught his microphone.

"And then there were two." Chris said as he looked at the two left. "Ludmilla the self proclaimed supernova and Ezekiel the home schooled freak who always manages to go home first."

Ludmilla looked a little nervous where as Ezekiel broke out with a cold sweat.

"I can confirm…" Chris started.

Ludmilla gave a slight glance at Ezekiel before she smiled. She knew there was no way they'd pick him over her.

"That the person staying on the island…" Chris continued.

Ezekiel looked at Ludmilla and got even more scared.

"With only two votes against them…" Chris continued.

Ludmilla yawned, this was getting boring to her. Ezekiel clamped his hands together in fear.

"is…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ludmilla!"

Ludmilla caught her award with a smirk. "Sorry Zeke, looks like you're going home." She laughed.

"NO!" Ezekiel shouted. "There's no way I'm going home first, I am in it to win it!"

"Sorry Zeke, but you lost." Chris explained and with that he pushed the button.

The hole opened up under Ezekiel and he fell in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

"Well guess that's it." Chris smirked. "You're all safe and will be here until the next challenge which starts the day after tomorrow. So until then socialize, strategize, I don't care what, so long as it doesn't bother me."

And with that Chris left the contestants at the bonfire.

**Confessional:**

**(Leon)**

"I got two votes tonight." Leon said. "I know one was from Andres, but who else voted for me?"

**(Cameron)**

Cameron sighed. "Do I feel bad about voting off Sierra? Yes. But if you went through what I go through with her you'd do the same!"

**(Natty)**

"I can't believe Sadie would vote for me!" Natty complained. "Why would she even do that?!"

**(Gwen)**

"Chris voted off three of us in one night." Gwen explained. "If he's willing to vote us off just like that then we better be careful this season. With so many of us to pick off there's no telling who could be next."

**(Ludmilla)**

"Looks like some people on this team need to be taught a lesson." Ludmilla sneered. "How dare they vote me off, I am a supernova!"

**End Confessional**

Chris stood on the dock of shame and gave his usual cheesy grin. "And with that there are only 48 cast members left! With the likable contestants on Team Awesome, the survivors on Team Brown Bear and the messed up team that Ludmilla calls Team Super Nova all stacked up against one another there's no telling what could happen. But we'll be here to catch all the action, all the drama and all the music right her on…"

"Total…" Chris lifted his arms to his side.

"Drama…" Chris winked at the camera.

"MIX!" Chris lifted his arms and the screen faded to black.

**Who voted for Who:**

**Team Awesome:**

Maxi, Natty, Duncan, Geoff, Dawn, Fede, Jo, Trent, DJ, Cody, Brick, Violetta, Sam, Owen and Anne Maria voted for Sadie (15)

Izzy and Sadie voted for Natty (2)

**Team Brown Bear:**

Gwen, Zoey, Napo, Lightning, Francesca, Beth, Noah, Katie, Broadway, Dakota and Bridgette voted for Staci (11)

Courtney and Scott voted for Napo (2)

Braco and Staci voted for Courtney (2)

Cameron voted for Sierra (1)

**Team Supernova:**

Ludmilla, Heather, Justin, Harold, Leshawna, Silent B, Tyler, Eva, Mike, Lena, Lindsay and Alejandro voted for Ezekiel (12)

Tomas and Andres voted for Leon (2)

Camilla and Ezekiel voted for Ludmilla (2)

Leon voted for Tomas (1)

**Eliminated (3):**

Sadie, Staci, Ezekiel

**Teams:**

Team Awesome (16): Maxi, Natty, Duncan, Geoff, Dawn, Fede, Jo, Trent, DJ, Cody, Brick, Violetta, Sam, Izzy, Owen and Anne Maria

Team Brown Bear (16): Courtney, Scott, Gwen, Bridgette, Zoey, Napo, Cameron, Broadway, Braco, Lightning, Francesca, Beth, Noah, Katie, Sierra and Dakota

Team Supernova (16): Ludmilla, Heather, Alejandro, Leon, Tomas, Justin, Mike, Lena, Camilla, Andres, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, Harold, Leshawna and B

**So that's another chapter done, good thing is it didn't take all that long. That's the second part of the first episode and might I say this fic is gonna be a lot of fun to write and that Tasha and I are really excited as to what we have in store for this season. Expect all kinds of fun like newfound love for both sets of characters, new rivals, new friends, more songs and of course LOTS of DRAMA. It's all gonna be great! And now that Tasha and I have started watching season 2 of Violetta we're really on board with this. Oh and this ended up being just as long as the last chapter, so whoops. Didn't expect that. They'll probably get shorter once we get rid of more people. So until next time, this has been Tasha and Ways signing out.  
Read and Review! **


End file.
